The Magic Lake
by I feel Kristy
Summary: Ubicada en la elegante y clásica ciudad de Londres, en donde un amor puede llegar a alcanzar al universo."se veía mejor de cómo la recordaba.,.definitivamente estaba mejor”-Estoy enamorado de la persona a la que una vez llame "hermanita"-..........exb.
1. Prefacio tHe MaGic LaKe

**Disclaimer::::::los personajes pertenecen a la magnifica escritora Stephanie Meyer, la inspiración de un nuevo fic es parte de mi mente.**

**Solo espero que: disfruten.**

* * *

**PREFACIO**

**THE MAGIC LAKE**

Estar sentados uno a lado de otro, era lo que habían tenido en mente esos últimos días.

Este era su momento.

Paso un brazo sobre los hombros de ella. Ella se acerco mas y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de el. Veían como la ciudad era bañada con los colores del atardecer, como los edificios proyectaban diferentes sombras cada 5 minutos. No les importaba que sus pies colgaran desde lo alto de ese edificio, no les importaba que corrieran el riesgo de caer.

Querían vivir eso juntos y nada, ni nadie los separaría o al menos eso pensaban.

_Mis manos están buscándote..._

_Mis brazos están extendidos hacia ti_

_Te siento al alcance de mi mano..._

_Mi lengua baila detrás de mis labios para ti_

_Este fuego se ejecuta a través de mi ser..._

_Quema..._

_No estoy acostumbrada a verte_

_Estoy viva, estoy viva, estoy viva_

_Puedo sentirte a mi alrededor,_

_Se hace denso el aire que respiro_

_me sujeto bien de lo que estoy sintiendo,_

_Saboreando este corazón que me cura_

_Mi manos flotan por encima de mí...._

_Y susurras que me amas_

_Y empiezo a desaparecer..._

_En nuestro lugar secreto_

_La música me hace moverme..._

_Los ángeles cantando dicen::_

_Estoy sola contigo..._

_Estas conmigo y yo estoy contigo_

El solo se preguntaba "¿Cómo es que jamás creí en la magia?". Ella tuvo que enseñármelo, ahora puedo decir que "la magia se esconde en el fondo de tu corazón".

_Es abrir los ojos y tener que recordar a aquella mujer a la cual  
tanto espero, es sentir la presencia aquí junto a mi alma.  
Es vivir por esa mujer cada amanecer mío, cada mañana y  
no anunciar otra cosa que verme siempre en su mirar.  
Es descubrir la alegría a través de su sonrisa y experimentar  
con su piel la primera sensación. Es soñar en sus sueños  
así como de la nada y sembrar con tierra fértil con poesías versos canciones es mi nostalgia por ella transformada en ilusión el  
camino a seguir sin que exista alguna razón. Es como encontrarse  
con Dios y probar que su rendición es magia pura del latido de  
mi corazón como así es magia pura encontrar el primer amor---_

Ahora solo quería…no…_necesitaba _que estuviera bien. El doctor se acerco el con paso sigiloso, levanto la vista para ver al señor cubierto por una bata blanca y con gesto de disculpa, su corazón se estrujo.

-Ah perdido mucha sangre…será un milagro si sobrevive.-

_Te necesito como el día a la noche  
como el tiempo al espacio  
como la oscuridad a la luz  
te necesito como el bien al mal_

_te necesito por que te necesito  
porque sin vos no puedo seguir  
el sendero correcto a la felicidad  
felicidad que solo conoceré a tu lado_

_te necesito como una rosa a sus pétalos  
como una vida a su corazón  
como una mitad a su otra mitad  
yo te necesito con mucha razón_

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e**


	2. Ipswich

**Disclaimer::::::los personajes pertenecen a la magnifica escritora Stephanie Meyer, la inspiración de un nuevo fic es parte de mi mente.**

* * *

**IPSWICH**

Dos pequeñas niñas de 10 escasos años corrían a lo largo del hermoso jardín, este estaba lleno de preciosas flores y pasto. Al final del jardín se encontraba extendido un _lago mágico_, o por lo menos es lo que las pequeñas creían. Y al otro lado estaba la esplendida casa-mansión, de color blanco.

-vamos!!!Alie!!Esme nos llama-una de las niñas gritaba a la más pequeña, de tamaño, ya que eran de la misma edad.

-mejor cállate y sigue corriendo Is!!!No sea que te tropieces!!!-Alie mejor dicho Alice, ella era muy bonita, parecía una pequeña duendecillo, por su menuda figura de hada. Alice, tenia la piel tan blanca que se podía comparar con la nieve que caía en invierno, tenia el cabello color azabache y lo llevaba corto con miles de puntas hacia diferentes lados, definitivamente era su personalidad y tenia ojos color esmeralda.

-ASH!!!-Is, mejor conocida como Isabella, solo que le gustaba que le dijeran Bella, nadie le hacía caso. Era un poquito más alta que Alice, su cabello marrón estaba recogido en dos coletas y cuando se le soltaba estaba en ondas y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros su piel era igual blanca, pero tenia un poco de mas color y sus enormes ojos eran color chocolate.

Esme, la mamá de Alice y madrina de Bella, tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, su cabello era azabache como el de su hija, pero tenía unos toques de color bronce, su piel era pálida y sus ojos miel, tenía una sonrisa hermosa, era la mejor mamá que podías encontrar.

-Niñas, hoy es luna llena-las pequeñas empezaron a brincar ante la emoción-así que hay que preparar las cosas-Alie e Is, subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones, para ponerse sus vestidos de princesas, como ellas los llamaban.

Esme, veía como sus niñas corrían por sus vestidos, ya decía que pronto crecerían, pero por lo mismo quería jamás dejaran de creer en lo que el Lago les dictaba a sus corazones.

-Mamá-la llamo su hijo mediano, ella no se había dado cuenta de que había estado observando todo desde la esquina con los brazos cruzados-se les va a romper el corazón cuando sepan que nada es verdad-dijo despacio. Esme sabía que ese día se podría volver realidad, pero lo que mas quería en el mundo, era que _el sueño de ellas_ se volviera realidad. Se acerco a su hijo y me agacho de modo que sus ojos miel y los ojos esmeraldas de su hijo, se encontraron.

-Edward, yo se que un día todo se volverá realidad, ahora ve con Emmett-el adolescente de 15 años obedeció. Edward, de piel pálida y gélida, con enormes ojos esmeraldas que brillaban aun en la oscuridad del mundo, con cabello cobrizo y despeinado a todas horas, era el maduro de la familia y nunca…nunca iba a creer en la magia del lago.

Edward se encamino al salon de entretenimiento donde su hermano de 16 años, estaba jugando nuevamente "Mario Card".

-Emmett ¿no te cansas de jugar?-Emmett, el hermano mayor de los tres, con cabellos oscuro con el de su hermana, ojos verdes y piel pálida, él era enorme para su edad pero por dentro podía ser el mas pequeño de todos. Cuando escucho la voz de su hermanito, volteo rápidamente.

-y tu al parecer siempre serás un amargado-Emmett continuo con su juego. Edward lo fulmino y se sentó en un sillón de los tantos que había alrededor de la pantalla de plasma.

El pequeño de 15 años, solo pensaba que no por no creer en el lago, eso no quería decir que era amargado, simplemente era realista. Sencillamente la vida jamás le había demostrado la magia, y a veces le molestaba que su hermanita y su otra "hermanita" no maduraran y rezaba porque se dieran cuenta que eso solo existía en las historias, no le importaba que fuera de la peor forma, eso le caería bien como para reírse un buen rato.

Mientras tanto, Esme preparaba, las velas, el incienso y las bengalas para la noche de sus princesas, pero también pensaba que su esposo Carlisle llegaría ya pasada la "manifestación".

Las pequeñas bajaron y se internaron en la cocina, ahí vieron a Esme y se acercaron para sentarse en los taburetes de la isla de color blanco. Esme tomo dos platos con sopa de verduras y se las acerco. Alie e Is, pusieron cara de asco.

-Vamos, si no, no salen, aparte crecerán sanas-las pequeñas rodaron los ojos, siempre les decía lo mismo y no veían crecimiento alguno.

-Pero Alie sigue igual se chaparra-reclamo Is, Alice que estaba a su lado le dio un zape.

-Callate, simplemente te da envidia de que "lo pequeño, siempre es mejor"-y así, resignadas empezaron a comer, no sin pelearse en el transcurso con las espinacas.

El cielo pronto se fue tiñendo de color rosa y naranja, el crepúsculo estaba en proceso, la "manifestación" seria justo después.

Cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron al salón de entretenimiento para estar un rato con los hermanos de Alice.

Emmett volteo justo cuando entraban y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que hoy era Luna Llena, se había dado cuenta solo por el hecho de que las dos llevaban vestidos esponjosos de princesas, Alice llevaba un vestido verde con diamantina, era el diseño de campanita de Peter Pan, en la mano una "varita mágica" y su pequeña coronita dorada. En cambio Is llevaba un vestido azul con varias capas transparentes con diamantina, era el diseño del "lago de los cisnes", y llevaba una pequeña tiara plateada, y el cabello suelto. Definitivamente sus hermanitas se veían como autenticas princesas, Alice corrió y se sentó a su lado para ver como jugaba, mientras Bella se sentó en otro sillón sola.

Bella observaba a Edward, que estaba sentado leyendo un libro al otro lado de donde ella se encontraba. Is pensaba que el al odiaba, porque era muy frió y grosero con ella, la verdad hasta luego le daba miedo.

Despues de que Emmett termino su juego, decidió jugar con las niñas, saco un "memorama"(juego donde tienes que sacar dos figuras idénticas y el que tenga mas pares gana)y lo extendió en la mesa de centro.

-Edward ¿no juegas?-y es que de verdad quería que jugara su hermano mediano, ya que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se había dado cuenta de que trataba de evitar a la pequeña Bella.

Edward levanto la vista y primero vio a Alice con su sonrisa divertida, a Emmett sosteniendo una figura en alto y luego vio a la pequeña niña _de bonitos ojos chocolates_, sacudió la cabeza para sacar eso de la mente.

-No, jueguen ustedes-cerro su libro, se incorporo y salio caminando hacía su habitación. Los demás se encogieron de hombros y empezaron el juego, sabían que Edward a veces era un poco extraño.

Edward llego a su habitación. La pared de la derecha estaba tapizada con estantes que contenía su colección de discos y su reproductor ultima generación, la pared de la izquierda era mas bien un enorme ventanal desde donde se podía ver el lago. La pared de enfrente, estaba su cama, con dos mesas de noche a los lados y un escritorio con su laptod mas cerca del ventanal y tenia varios posters de sus bandas favoritas pegados, en la pared de atrás estaba el enorme closet que le había puesto su mamá, junto con otra puerta que daba al baño personal que tenia.

Se adentro y se acostó en la cama boca arriba. El pensaba que con la llegada de Bella, se había alejado de su familia, no era que le caía mal, era el hecho de que algo, como una barrera lo alejaba de ella. Y solo trataba de prometer una cosa, cuidar de ella, por todo lo que le había pasado y tratar de que se la pasara bien en esta casa. Al fin y al cabo, solo serian unos cuantos años hasta que el se fuera a la universidad.

Por fin la noche había llegado, Is trataba de calmarse y respiraba una y otra vez, Ali solo brincaba de un lado para otro.

-Is, ya es el décimo año!!!Otros ocho y todo se volverá realidad-Is rodó lo ojos, y es que era que era que Alice siempre sabía el tiempo en que las cosas pasarían.

Esme y las niñas, salieron y caminaron hacia el lago, Esme llevaba en la mano una canasta llena de las cosas que utilizarían. Después de recorrer el camino ya memorizado, se acercaron a un árbol de manzanas, Esme saco el contenido. Alice camino 10 pasos desde al árbol hacía lo largo del lago, luego se agacho y tomo una varita de madera y en la tierra dibujo un enorme ying-yang. Esme encendió los inciensos y los enterró justo sobre las líneas que había dibujado Alice, Is, encendió las velas rojas y puso una a cada lado de cada incienso. Is se puso en una lado y Alice en otro. Esme se fue dejándolas con su intimo ritual.

Ya era de noche, en el lago se reflejaban las figuras de las estrellas y la luna. El bosque que lo rodeaba se había oscurecido, alrededor de todo el lago, le único espacio que quedaba libre de árboles, era en donde se encontraban las pequeñas, era como si solo estuviera abierto para ellas, y para nadie mas.

Alice tomo una maño de Bella y la vio a los ojos. Cada año hacían esto, era una leyenda que se había transmitido de generación en generación, pero que solo ellas se atrevieron a probarlo.

-¿lista Bells?-por fin la había llamado a algo parecido que Bella, Bella sonrió y asintió

…._Flash Back…_

_-Is…tus papas tuvieron un accidente de coche-le informaron, Is no entendía lo que pasaba, cinco minutos antes había estado con ellos y ahora estaban ¿muertos?_

_-y ¿no regresaran?-pregunto inocentemente. La policía la observaba con lastima, había estado buscando a su familia mas cercana, pero supo que toda vivía hasta el otro lado del mundo._

_-No, Is, ellos están allá arriba-los ojos de Is se llenaron de agua salada y las gotas corrían por sus mejillas._

_-entonces…ahora ¿voy a estar sola?-pregunto nuevamente._

_-No, tus padrinos cuidaran de ti-saber que estaría con sus padrinos era algo que la tranquilizaba, cada verano sus papas y ella los visitaban y podía jugar con Alice y hacer su ritual. _

_Estuvo en la comisaría por un día entero. Se sentía sola y sin nadie en el mundo. Sus papas habia sido buenas personas, ¿Por qué ya no estaban con ella?, nuevamente lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, pero unos maternales brazos la acunaron._

_-No te preocupes Is, ya estamos aquí-Esme la abrazaba y consolaba-ahora vivirás con nosotros-detrás de Esme vio a sus tres hijos y a su padrino, ahora viviría con los Cullen._

…_.Fin del Flash Back…_

Edward había decidido ver a lo lejos su ritual, y si digo a lo lejos es desde su habitación, se paro junto al ventanal y corrió un poco las cortinas. La luz de la luna entro y la dio en la cara, haciendo que su piel se viera más blanca y anti-normal. Veía como ponían las velas y como se tomaban de la mano. Bella había sido muy fuerte en todo este tiempo y su fortaleza llegaba a todos los miembros de la familia. Bella se había tratado de acercar a el, pero el solo la evadía, pero era por el bien de los dos.

Las manos de las pequeñas se apretaron más fuerte y dirigieron su mirada al cielo. Juntas dijeron los versos.

_-Sabemos que llegaras…_

_...que a mi lado tu estarás…_

…_que mis sueños velaras…_

…_y mis lagrimas secaras…_

…_que conmigo reirás…_

…_me cuidaras y protegerás…_

…_y por siempre mío serás..._

Cuando terminaron, sus voces quedaron en el aire, como si fuera un eco. Is sintió una mirada y rápidamente volteo. Solo alcanzo a ver un destello verde.

(…)

Se habían pasado todo el día en una sesión de "embellecer a Bella", ya habían pasado 5 años, cada año hacían su ritual, no les importaba que nadie creyera en eso, ellas seguian intentando.

Hoy celebrarían sus XV años de las dos, habían acordado hacer una enorme fiesta donde las dos partirían el pastel, llevarían hermosos vestidos de noche, no de esos esponjosos, no, Alice había escogido uno azul cielo para Bella, le llagaba por los muslos, era de cuello "v" hasta por el pecho y en medio de estos tenia un hermoso diamante, le habían rizado el cabello y le había insistido en usar tacones. Y para Alice, escogió un vestido verde strapless, se le pegaba a su figura de 15 años y le llegaba por los muslos. Su cabello estaba arreglado con sus típicas puntas hacia diferentes lados y se había puesto unos tacones de aguja.

Habían montado una carpa blanca en el jardín, con una pista de baile en el centro y mesas y sillas alrededor. Los meseros, corrían de un lado a otro cuidando que todo estuviera en su lugar para la gran noche. A las 8 los invitados empezaron a llegar, Esme y Carlisle los recibían con un cordial saludo y una agradecimiento de estar ahí presentes.

Mientras tanto, Edward estaba en su habitación con su amigo Jasper, observaban como la gente llagaba y preguntaban por las festejadas. Justo 3 semanas después de haber cumplido los 18, había decidido dejar Ipswich y mudarse hacía Londrespara seguir estudiando, donde conoció a los gemelos Hale, visitaba a su familia cada 2 meses, jamás se separaría de su hogar. Ahora había viajado para la fiesta de XV años de sus hermanas, porque eso consideraba a Bella, su hermana, desde que había llegado, hace 4 horas no había visto ni a Alice ni a Bella.

-No se para que me trajiste, solo vas hacer que me aburra-dijo Jasper que estaba sentado en el nuevo sillón de Edward.

-Mis hermanas cumplen 15 años y es importante para ellas-le dijo ya enojado de las quejas de su rubio amigo.

-Bueno, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer entre tanto chiquillo?-volvió a hacer la pregunta de hace unos cuantos minutos.

-ya cállate Jasper-Edward empezó a ver que la carpa se llenaba cada vez mas, pero lo mas raro era que las festejadas no aparecían.-ven, vamos a buscarlas-los dos salieron, bajaron hacía la sala y se dirigieron a Esme.

-Mamá ¿Dónde están Alice y Bella?-pregunto confuso.

-Oh, acaban de salir-

De pronto se escucharon los silbidos y elogios, era grandioso como las recibían la gente.

Emmett al igual que Edward se había mudado a Londres, tenían departamentos separados. Ahí conoció a su novia Rosalie, de cabello dorado y ojos zafiro, era muy hermosa e inteligente e igual habían llegado a la fiesta. Ya estaban en una mesa platicando con algunos amigos de sus hermanas. Pero pronto Emmett decidió irse a la sala, ya que muchos adolescentes intentaban ligarse a su novia.

Había sido raro el como conoció a Rosalie, simplemente un día caminaba con su hermano y chocaron con los gemelos, se presentaron y pronto los cuatros se habían hecho amigos, casi todas las tardes salían, pero llego un momento en que Emmett solo invitaba a Rosalie. Y así llegaron a ser novios. Al igual que sus hermanos escucho los gritos y silbidos, había llegado el momento de proteger a sus hermanas de las hormonas de adolescentes.

Edward y Emmett se dirigieron a la puerta con un suspiro flotando en el aire. Rose y Jasper los siguieron.

Esme permanecía en la puerta junto con Carlisle y los dos miraban a sus preciosas hijas con orgullo, habían florecido.

* * *

**Aclaración:**

**Al principio, Alice y Bella tienen 10 años:Edward 15 años y Emmett 16.**

**Ya en la fiesta:Alice y Bella 15:Edward 20 y Emmett 21:::Jasper y Rose 20**

**REVIEWS:::::::REVIEWS::::::::::REVIEWS:::::::::REVIEWS::::::::::**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e **


	3. 13 de Septiembre

**13 DE SEPTIEMBRE**

Edward observaba la carpa a desde la puerta de la casa, la noche ya había envuelto el ambiente, la luces de colores se movían por todo el lugar, el sonido palpitaba desde las bocinas hasta llegar fuertemente a tu oído, ¿Cómo fue que dentro de pocos minutos todo se volvió a prácticamente un club?.

Esme y Carlisle entraron a la casa y decidieron tomar un café, en el interior, querían dejar solos a los chicos y salir a cenar, pero tenían un poco de inquietud, creían que esto se podría volver una revolución de chicos adolescentes.

Emmett se asusto al pensar que sus hermanas estaban en medio de tanto escuincle, en medio de tantas hormonas y de seguro estaban hermosas el día de hoy. Tomo aire y empezó a caminar hacía la carpa, vio de reojo que Edward hacía lo mismo.

Pronto llegaron y empezaron a buscar a sus hermanas, querían ver como estaban, si no se estaban propasando con ellas y sobre todo las querían felicitar.

Alice y Bella estaban siendo felicitadas y no las dejaban pasar al escenario, donde tenían que empezar la noche oficialmente. Cuando por fin Alice se deshizo del abrazo de Matt, camino hacia el escenario y subió. Suspendió la música y tomo un micrófono.

-Hola!!!Ipswich!!!-grito como si estuviera en un concierto, pero es que esa era Alice. Todos los presentes dirigieron su atención a Alice.-Bueno pues solo quiero decir ¡gracias por estar aquí!¡y espero se diviertan!¡porque es una magnifica noche!-Alice busco a Bella con la mirada y la encontró justo en frente del escenario, un chico rubio de ojos azules la sostenía por la cintura y no la dejaba ir, Bella tenia una cara de sufrimiento que hizo que Alice se empezara a reír-…y Mike ¿me podrías prestar a mi hermana por favor? Será solo por unos minutos-a regañadientes Mike soltó a Bella, la que subió rápidamente, Alice le paso el micrófono.

Mike Newton, era un compañero de la escuela al cual Alice había dicho "lo tenemos que invitar es de lo populares" y ahí estaba, acosando a Bella como todos los días. Bella pensaba que era guapo, pero era muy arrogante y presumido, jamás seria novia de ese.

Emmett sonrió de orgullo al ver a sus hermanas, definitivamente iba a ser una etapa difícil de "alejar a los pretendientes". Jasper les había dado alcance y se había puesto a lado de Edward.

-¿Esa es Alice?-pregunto como hipnotizado. Cuando vio a la perfecta figura de Alice, se quedo prendido de ella, pero solo pensaba _es una niña todavía, yo busco mujeres, ¿Por qué me fijo en ella?._

-Si Jasper, es mi hermana Alice-dijo Edward en un tono fastidiado, y es que no soportaba que vieran a su hermana como alimento y menos su mejor amigo-podrías por favor dejar de mirarla así-Jasper recompuso su actitud y se puso serio.

Enseguida de que Bella subió al escenario, Edward la reconoció, estaba cambiada…_mas guapa_, no podía quitar sus ojos de la figura que había conocido desde pequeños, era magnifico el cambio que habían dado las dos, pero Bella se veía realmente bien a sus ojos, su figura era enmarcada por un vestido azul que acentuaba su piel pálida y su hermosos ojos chocolates eran delineados y resaltaban en su perfecta cara de porcelana. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, _es mi hermana_, se dijo.

-¡Hola!-grito al igual que Alice, su rostro estaba enmarcado de una enorme sonrisa-¡espero se la pasen bien!¡y al igual que Alice, les doy las gracias de estar presentes en nuestro cumpleaños!¡bueno y que…-Alice le arrebato el micrófono.

-¡que empiece la fiesta!-Alice le paso el micrófono al Dj, que estaba muy guapo, era de cabello negro y piel blanca, con ojos grises. Tomo la mano de Bella y bajaron del escenario, en las escaleras, vieron a cuatro figuras altas, esperándolas.

Alic pronto reconoció a sus hermanos y se lanzo derechito a los brazos de Edward. Bella iba distraída tratando de esconderse de Mike y no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Emmett hasta que la tuvo en sus brazos y le empezó a dar vueltas.

-Is-frunció el seño ante su apodo de pequeña

-Bella-corrigio, escucho al estruendosa risa de su hermanos mayor y pronto enrollo los brazos en su cuello-¡Emmet!-grito con felicidad.

-Bella!estas hermosa!wow!creciste!-la puso en el suelo mientras decía todo eso. Bella se sonrojo.

-amm...Supongo que gracias.

-y todavía te pones como un tomate!!!al parecer no todo a cambiado!!!-Rosalie le pego en la nuca y se acerco a Bella.

-Hola, soy Rose, la novia de Emmett-e hizo algo inesperado, abrazo a Bella-¡y muchas felicidades!-dijo sinceramente.

-¡wow! Gracias y Emmett-llamo a su hermano que se sobaba la nuca-muy buen gusto- y levanto sus pulgares.

Alice estaba feliz de ver a Edward y Emmett, pero es que siempre había estado más conectada con Edward y por eso de abrazarlo primero. Sintió como la envolvía en sus fuertes brazos, no tanto como los de Emmett, pero era fuerte. Después de un enorme abrazo de separaron.

-Hermano!!no pensé que vendrías!! Y wow!!!estas muy guapo!!-le dijo levantado las cejas.

-y tu hermosa Alice!!!y pues ya ves ya estoy aquí!!-le dijo. Se separo un poco y jalo a su amigo Jasper.-mira Alice mi amigo Jasper Hale-a Alice le brillaron los ojos y estrecho la mano de Jasper y sintió como miles de mariposas se hacían en su estomago.

-ammm…Hola-dijo un poco tímida Alice, Edward levanto las cejas, se le hizo raro la timidez de Alice.

-Hola…mmm…muy buena fiesta eh-Jasper por primera vez en su vida, no sabia que decir. Y sintió como sus mejillas se teñían.

-Gracias, pero Bella aporto ideas-y señalo con el pulgar a Bella.

Pronto Alice ya estaba abrazando a Emmett y Bella se quedo a un lado, vio a Edward, pero aun se acordaba de lo mal que la había tratado en invierno.

…_.Flash Back…_

_Is tenía 14 años y corría por la nieve que cubría el paisaje, corrió hasta el lago y vio que estaba congelado, no lo pudo evitar y se acerco a el. _

_Se veía sólido y creyó que no pasaría nada si ponía un pie, no paso nada, puso otro, y todo estaba estable, pronto empezó a caminar sobre el hielo y después a correr, no se había alejado mucho de la orilla y pronto una línea se dibujo. Bella se acerco a ver lo que era, y a la vez que se acerco, el hielo hizo un sonido un tanto desagradable, Bella piso la línea y de un momento a otro toda la superficie en donde se encontraba se empezó a resquebrajar. Se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría después y empezó a correr a la orilla, estaba a punto de llegar, pero su pie se hundió en un hueco y el hielo en donde cayo, se empezó a inclinar, se trataba de agarraba de donde sea, hundía las uñas en el hielo, pero no se detenía así que opto por la ultima opción._

_-¡¡¡¡Ayuda!!!!-gritaba, pero no había rastro de nadie, sus dientes castañeaban y en un momento el frió apagaría su voz._

_Edward había decidido caminar un comento, estaba de visita con su familia y el frió de agradaba. Caminaba en silencio, pensando en su nueva vida en Londres pero unos gritos los sacaron de su pensamiento. Corrió hacía la voz que había reconocido como la de Bella, no le sorprendía, siempre se metía en problemas. Pero cuando llego, se dio cuenta de que esto era mucho mayor, Bella estaba en el hielo, en el agua helada!!!, corrió a su rescate._

_-Bella!!Aguanta!!!-pero vio como se hundía en el agua. Se saco su chamarra, sus orejeras y sus botas y se aventó al agua._

_El agua calaba su piel y sintió como miles de cuchillos atravesaban su cuerpo, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que debía salvar a Bella._

_Después de sacarla, le puso su chamarra y sus orejeras, el se puso sus botas y la llevo en brazos a la casa, cuando llegaron Alice y Esme tomaron a Bella y la metieron en la tina con agua caliente, Edward se fue a la suya. _

_Ya cuando estuvieron secos y vestidos, se sentaron en la sala a tomar chocolate caliente, a Bella todavía no se le pasaba el susto y Edward estaba enojado._

_-Gracias Edward-susurro, Edward la fulmino con la mirada._

_-siempre te metes en problemas-se levanto y se fue._

…_Fin del Flash Back…_

Edward se acerco a ella.

-Hola Bella-le dijo. Bella se sorprendió que le dirigiera la palabra.

-mmm…hola Edward-le dijo fríamente. Jasper solo se quería reír de lo patético que se veía su amigo, jamás lo había visto tierno y sensible.

-mmm…siento lo…-Bella lo interrumpió levantado la mano para que se callara.

-solo olvídalo- y se fue, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Jasper no aguanto más y se encogió de la risa.

-Cállate Jasper-le dijo amargamente.

-es que…jamás te vi así-Edward lo fulmino.

-por lo menos se que decir-Edward tomo una copa de Vodka que estaba en la mesa mas cercana y se fue a la casa con ella en la mano.

Llego a la casa y subió a la biblioteca que estaba a un lado de su habitación y al igual que su cuarto, tenia vista a la fiesta. Se dirigió al librero y saco un libro de medicina. Se quería especializar en la rama de Medico Internista. Se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana y empezó a leer. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada a la fiesta para ver que sus hermanas estuvieran bien.

Pronto Jasper le dio alcance y al igual que Edward llevaba una copa, entro en la biblioteca y se sentó en el sillón que estaba en frente de Edward.

-Edward-lo llamo, su amigo alzo la vista de su libro-no se porque te importa tanto esa chiquilla-le dijo.

-No es eso, es mi hermana-Jasper negó.

-No es tu hermana, es ahijada de tus padres-Jasper quería mucho a su amigo, pero no iba a estarlo demostrando como las mujeres demuestran querer a una amiga. Y ya conocía toda la historia de Edward y raramente conocía a Bella, por las veces que a Edward se le escapaba algún cometario de ella.

-Esta bien Jasper-se levanto y cerro el libro-¿a que quieres llegar?-le pregunto intrigado.

-A que tu sientes algo mas que un amor fraternal hacia Bella-le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-claro que no-atajo rápidamente Edward.

-creeme, la niña esta buena-e hizo un moviendo ondulatorio con las manos como si estuviera haciendo una curvas. Edward sintió algo en el pecho, que jamás había sentido y frunció el seño, por alguna extraña razón le molestaba que hablaran así de Bella- y en unos años, va a ser toda una mujer-

Edward se quedo pensando ¿y si realmente le gustaba esa chiquilla?. Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-No seas tonto Jasper, Bella es prácticamente mi HER-MA-NA-tomo su copa y se la bebió de un trago.

-Más tonto eres tu Edward, que eres tan terco-

Bella y Alice se la estaban pasando en grande, ya muchos estaban fumando y la carpa estaba llena del humo que incluía su paquete de luces. El ambiente estaba a la moda, según Alice. Alice bailaba con Matt muy pegados y Bella bailaba con Mike, aunque no lo soportara, realmente bailaba bien.

Emmett bailaba con Rose, aunque sus hermanas lo vieran un poco grande el todavía se divertía.

Alice disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos, como Angela Weber, una gran amiga de ella y de Bella. Sintió como Matt intentaba bajar la mano que tenia en su espalda hacia su trasero, pero Alice lo detuvo rápidamente.

-Matt, no te atrevas, mi hermano mayor esta detrás de ti y si ve que haces algo que no me guste, te pegara.-Matt se detuvo del miedo y siguieron bailando como su nada pasara.

La pareja de Bella, ósea Mike, ya estaba un poco pasado de copas.

-Enserio Mike, ya no bebas-le dijo tratando de quitarle su copa.

-Una mas-y se la tomo se un sorbo-y ahora hermosa, vamos a caminar.-jalo a Bella y salieron de la carpa y le dieron la vuelta, caminaron hasta donde estaban los árboles.

-Mike, espera-trato de decir Bella, pero Mike no le hacía caso y la siguió jalando.

Mike la jalaba del brazo y justo cuando llegaron cerca de un árbol, empujo a Bella hasta que su espalda quedo en el árbol.

-Mike, me lastimas-le dijo al momento en que la empujo contra el árbol, se intento safar de su agarre. Pero el brazo de Mike la apretaba contra el.

-Solo compláceme Bells-le dijo cerca de su mandíbula.

-Mike, estas pasado de copas, suéltame-le dijo, Bella trataba de respirar, pero el miedo la estaba invadiendo.

-No, Bella, estoy bien-puso una mano en la mejilla de ella y la hizo verlo a los ojos-solo quiero besarte-a Bella se le abrieron los ojos a mas no poder.

Todavía no daba su primer beso…y no quería que este fuera el primero. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Mike y lo trato de alejar, cerro los ojos fuertemente y alejo su cabeza lo mas que pudo, pero Mike era muy persistente. Sintió como el aliento de Mike pegaba en su rostro, _olía a puro alcohol_!. Este seria su primer beso no deseado.

A lo lejos Edward vio como desaparecía, de la mano de un rubio, se paro de un salto de su cómodo sillón, lo cual a asusto a Jasper.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto confundido.

-Bella a sido secuestrada por un adolescente alcoholizado!!!!-dijo con drama y salio corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Jasper pasmado y con una sonrisa.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y paso por la sala y salio hacía la enorme parca, le dio la vuelta y casi corrió hacía el bosque, a lo lejos diviso la figura de dos adolescentes, ella estaba pegada a un árbol y él la tenia fuertemente sostenida, se acerco mas y reconoció a Bella luchando por que no la besara el rubio.

-Bella!-grito, el tipo se alejo de ella rápidamente y Bella dio gracias de escuchar su voz.

Se acerco a su hermana y la tomo de la mano, y la acerco a su cuerpo abrazandola por los hombros, se giro hacía el tipo un poco enojado.

-mmm…¿Cómo te llamas?-Edward le pregunto con clara confusión.

-ammm…Mike-respondió.

-bien, Mike, espero no verte cerca de Bella lo que resta de noche ¿quedo claro?-le dijo seriamente. Bella estaba mas que sorprendida.

-Vamos amigo, ni que fuera tu novia-dijo cínicamente Mike.

-¿y que si lo es?-Edward no sabía porque había dicho eso, _Bella no es mi novia!!!!Es mi hermana!!!, _se gritaba en la mente.

* * *

****

Espero les haya gustado!!!jojo!!!!sorry si me tarde, es que ya estoy a fin de año!!!y todo se nos junta!!!!mis boletas, mi prepa, salir tan siquiera de pedo, la graduación, y a mis amigas una-perdón por el comentario-una maldita perra les dio de cacheteadazos y luego la perra se hecho a correr!!!Maldita cobarde!!!Pero ya no les pudimos hacer nada porque tenemos miedo de que nos quiten nuestro certificado y pues ya ven!!!!Enserio mil disculpas!!!!Y espero les haya gustado!!!!

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!**_**aridenere**__::::__**Twilight115**__(el ritual!!!!jaja!!!!es que en el resumen dice que Bella cree en la magia, y es algo que lo manifiesta…mmm…osea, es un ritual de "encontrar a tu amor verdadero"y pues ese va a ser…ajam…no te digo…bueno espero que sigas leyendo, porque estos serian muchos spoilers de mi fic jajaja!)::::::__**iovs Cullen**__(ohh si!!!gracias por leer mis historias!!!prometo no defraudarte en esta)::::::__**astrid**__(la verdad me es difícil hacer capis largos, soy un poco nueva en esto, apenas me estoy acostumbrando jeje!!!):::::__**Sweeet Dool x**__::::::::_

**REVIEWS::::::::REVIEWS:::::REVIEWS::::::REVIEWS:::::::::REVIEWS::::::::**

**Pasen a ver mis fics:::In tHe DarK, Agua cristalina, Heaven Help me y mi Onshot-Envueltos en la noche!!!!**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e**


	4. De Vuelta a La Realidad

**DE VUELTA A LA REALIDAD**

Bella no sabia que hacer, le gustaba que Edward la estuviera defendiendo, pero en el fondo eso la lastimaría después, ya que el era un grosero bueno para nada. Tomo aire y se soltó del agarre de Edward.

-No, yo no soy novia de nadie-dijo entre dientes y camino con paso firme hacia su fiesta.

Edward fulmino a Mike, por culpa de ese chiquillo, Bella lo odiaría mas, pero también el mismo había tenido parte de la culpa, solo por el hecho de no haber controlado sus palabras. Fulmino a Mike y camino con enojo hacia la casa. El solo trataba de cuidar de Bella, _si, solo eso._

Entro a la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto nuevamente. Miro su reloj digital que tenia sobre el escritorio de su cuarto y se dio cuenta de la hora, no era que tuviera que llegar a Londres al siguiente día ni nada por el estilo, simplemente ya podía dar la excusa perfecta para desaparecer de Ipswich. Tomo una pequeña maleta y puso ropa nueva que le había comprado su pequeña hermana Alice, la cerro y empezó a buscar a Jasper _¿Dónde se ha metido ahora?_. Vio por la ventana que estaba bailando…con Alice. Salio volando de su habitación con su maleta en mano, bajo las escaleras y corrió hasta la carpa. El ruido retumbaba en sus oídos, camino hacía su amigo, y vio de reojo que Bella lo observaba desde la mesa de bebidas, no le dio importancia y jalo a Jasper de la manga de su camisa.

-Nos vamos, ya fue suficiente por hoy-y dicho esto lo jalo hasta su Volvo plateado.

Jasper estaba entre confundido y triste, el quería seguir bailando con Alice, con la hermosa pequeña que le encantaba. Subió del lado del copiloto, se cruzo de brazos muy maduramente y refunfuño entre dientes. Vio como Edward ponía las cosas en el maletero y subió del lado del piloto, observo como arrancaba el Volvo un poco tenso y no se pudo guardar mas su duda.

-¿Por qué nos vamos?-pregunto con matiz de enojo. Edward frunció el seño, lo que menos quería era contestar esa pregunta.

-Si no nos vamos ahora las cosas se me van a salir de las manos-respondió con la mirada en el camino.

Cierto que habían salido sin avisar, y sin despedirse, pero Edward pensaba que había sido necesario o al menos creía que había sido lo correcto.

Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amigo, no lo culpaba, bueno si, un poco, solo pensaba que era un tonto por no luchar por lo que quería, por creer que eso estaba mal, _solo es un amor!!!!_, le quería gritar, pero decidió callarse hasta que el mismo lo aceptara.

-Lo que quieras Edward- y viendo las casas de estilo medieval y con esos últimos paisajes se durmió.

Edward condujo durante todo el camino a Londres, le encantaba ver los amaneceres y la carretera era una de las mejores vistas en esos tiempos. Bajo la ventanilla para que el aire le diera en el rostro y pudiera despejarse un poco de sus pensamientos, pero no le servia mucho que digamos. Y _¿Por qué el chocolate se le antojaba de pronto?._ Redujo la velocidad hasta parar en la gasolinera, salio del coche y camino a la tienda que estaba por ahí, entro y compro un café bien cargado y un capuchino para Jasper. Cuando los tuvo en frente, pago, los tomo y salio para emprender el viaje nuevamente.

Entro al coche y despertó suavemente a Jasper.

-Compre café, ya falta como media hora-aviso y le extendió su capuchino.

-…gracias…-dijo un poco adormilado. Tomo el café y empezó a beber.

Jasper sabía que no le ofrecía terminar el viaje a Edward, por el simple hecho de que su mejor amigo, nunca le dejaba conducir su preciado Volvo.

:

Alice se había quedado confusa por la actitud de su hermano mediano, _¿pero que le pasaba?. _Decidió que lo averiguaría después, sino es porque se llamaba Alice Cullen. El resto de la noche se la pasaron bailando y divirtiéndose. Luego a las 3 de la mañana ya muchos se estaban despidiendo y dando sus últimas felicitaciones. A las 5am, ya todo había terminado. Bella y Alice ayudaron a recoger algunas cosas, hasta que ya no pudieron mas y casi gatearon hasta su habitación de cada una.

Alice pensó si no fuera porque Jasper y Edward se habían ido, en este preciso momento hubieran sido cargadas en brazos hasta sus habitaciones, pero no, los "señoritos" habían decidido irse.

Bella llego rendida a su cuarto, se quito el vestido, y se puso unos shorts y una playera, se lavo los dientes y se dejo caer en su mullida cama.

Estaba soñando con un primer beso perfecto cuando sintió que su cama temblaba, se incorporo un poco asustada.

-¡esta temblando!-grito, Alice se sentó en su cama y se empezó a reír en su cara.

-No seas tonta, ya son las 5 de la tarde-le dijo rodando los ojos, Bella se encogió de hombros y volvió a acostarse.-Oye Bella…-la llamo la pequeña.

-¿Qué paso Alice?-le pregunto con voz pastosa.

-ammm…¿sabes porque Edward se fue tan rápido?-Bella frunció en seño, _¿Por qué pensaba la pequeña que ella sabía de eso?_.

-No…no se porque, es tu hermano favorito ¿no deberías de saber tu?-le pregunto con calma.

-Bueno, no, no se, pero es que estos últimos años siempre desaparece así, ¿no te has dado cuenta?-volvió a preguntar la pequeña.

-No, Alice-

Las dos caminaban hacía la escuela, como tenían 15 años, aun no las dejaban tener coche, pero ya habían pensado en lo que tendrían después. Bella quería una moto BMW azul eléctrico y Alice se decidía entre un coche BMW y un porsche amarillo. Iban pensando en como se verían sobre de ellos hasta que Mike y Matt hicieron su aparición y así echándoles su mañana a perder.

-Hola Alice-dijo Matt tomándola de la mano y llevándosela por el pasillo.

-Oh, hola Matt-dijo Alice, se intento soltar pero el tonto de Matt no la dejo.

-Alice-se paro en seco. Alice le presto atención-¿quieres ser mi novia?- Alice abrió los ojos como nunca, se solto del agarre de Matt y dio un paso hacía atrás.

-Lo siento Matt, pero a mi me gusta alguien mas-respondió en un susurro con miedo a lastimarlo.

-Oh, es el rubio ¿verdad?- ok, Alice no se había esperado eso, la verdad es que había sido una excusa, ya que ella no quería tener novio todavía, pero con eso de Jasper, se había dado cuenta que de verdad el rubio le había gustado.

-Si, es por el-agacho la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacía su salón, solo esperaba que a Bella no le hayan hecho lo mismo. Cuando llego al salón ahí ya estaba su prácticamente hermana, se sentó a su lado y suspiro.-Matt se me declaro- le confeso.

Bella solo se empezó a reír, ya sabía que Alice le diría "no" a cualquiera.

Las visitas de su hermano Edward, habían disminuido considerablemente, Emmett tenia a su novia y con ello miles de excusas, pero las de Edward eran patéticas. "Jasper tiene un trabajo y lo debo de ayudar" "Mi Volvo tuvo un problema" "Me aumentaron las clases". A Alice ya no le sorprendía eso, pero sabía que su hermano evitaba algo o a alguien en esta casa.

Fue el verano número 17 de las chicas, el verano en que hubo Luna Llena. Estaban acomodando lo de su ritual, estaban acomodadas en su lugar, tomaron sus manos y vieron que miles de luciérnagas empezaron a volar a su alrededor, sonrieron llenas de felicidad por el gran espectáculo. Terminando todo lo habitual, se sentaron junto al árbol a observar el lago, en donde se dibujaba el reflejo de las estrellas.

-Bella, se que algo va a pasar, estoy segura-

Con ello se dirigieron a la casa, en donde se escuchaban platicas y un "Hijo, ya era hora". Entraron tomadas de la mano para encontrarse con unos ojos azules y unos verdes y unos más mieles.

-Alice!!!-Edward corrió y envolvió a Alice entre sus brazos. Bella se acerco y saludo a Jasper.

-Hola Bella-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-que milagro Jasper-vio como las facciones de Jasper había cambiado, su quijada se había ensanchado, su espalda también y sus brazos eran fuertes.

-Si, ya decía yo-Jasper observo como sus predicciones se habían vuelto realidad, Bella ya era toda una mujer, sus caderas, cintura, piernas y demás, estaban bien formadas, su cabello había crecido y se veía realmente hermosa, pero el solo tenia ojos para alguien, pronto sintió como su cuello era envuelto por dos brazos.

-Hola Jazz!!!!-grito Alice. Nuevamente Bella se quedaba en una incomoda situación.

-Bella-le susurro Edward.

Ella se dio vuelta para enfrentarse de una buena vez al tonto y grosero "hermano"que tenía, pero todo eso se fue, cuando sintió dos brazos envolverse en su cintura y tener mas cerca de Edward que nunca. Ella paso sus brazos por sus hombros y se dejo llevar por la calidez que le proporcionaba. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, Bella estaba feliz de que por fin todo se fuera al pasado, pero Edward estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos _¿Por qué había hecho eso? Su propósito había sido evitarla._

Todos tomaron asiento en la enorme sala, Carlisle y Esme, Jasper con Alice y Edward con la tipa de ojos mieles y Bella…sola.

Alice pasó la vista por la tipa, tenía el cabello rojizo, con muy buen cuerpo, alta de unos 20 años, ojos miel y una bonita sonrisa, era…perfecta para Edward, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Ella es Tanya, mi novia-Bella se congelo, pero no sabia porque, se supone que debía de estar feliz.

-Querida, espero te sientas en tu casa-le dijo amablemente Esme.

-Si, tu siente en tu casa, después de todo, eres la chica de Edward-todos rieron ante el comentario, Bella se empezó a ahogar con su saliva y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salio corriendo al jardín.

Alice había notado algo raro en su amiga, mejor amiga, hermana, como quieran, vio como había salido corriendo al jardín y pronto le dio alcance. La vio sentada en el escalón de la puerta, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-

-ammm…nada Alice, solo se me fue el aire-se intento hacer la tonta pero no lo logro. Alice ya había visto indicios de eso que pasaba, Bella jamás había tenido novio, jamás y Edward y ella se comportaban…tan raros…

-mmm…esta bien, si no me quieres decir, no te voy a presionar-Alice vio como Bella se quedaba callada y decidió romper ese silencio-Jasper, se ve…ahh…tan bien-suspiro. Abrazo sus piernas y enterró su rostro en ellas.

Bella se asombro de Alice, _ella jamás suspiraba. _Observaba como el paisaje se iba tiñendo de miles de estrellas y una hermosa luna, como el lago estaba en paz y como el viento le rozaba la cara.

-Yo se que va a pasar algo entre ustedes-dijo Bella sin pensar, pero es que eso había salido desde su corazón.

Alice levanto la cabeza y sonrío con cariño a su "hermana".

-Bella…¿Por qué no has tenido novio?-Bella abrió los ojos a mas no poder- ¿a quien esperas?.-la castaña se quedo inmersa en su pensamientos.

_¿a quien espero?¿porque no eh tenido novio?_, se empezó a preguntar en su cabeza. La verdad era que jamás había pensado en ello, siempre había sido solo ella y Alice, con sus actividades y su escuela, y la mente solo se le nublaba de verde, _acaso…no no no…no podía ser._

-ammm…no lo se Alice-

Un rubio salio por detrás de ellas y se puso en frente, dándoles una espectacular vista de un hermoso azul.

-Hola-se le queda mirando a Alice-dice Esme que la cena esta lista-Bella se para cuidadosamente y retrocede, dejándoles un poco de intimidad, entra nuevamente a la casa, pasa por la cocina, ya vacía, y entra al comedor. Se sienta hasta la esquina para dejarle un lugar a Jasper a lado de Alice, pero le toca en frente de esos ojos verdes.

La cena transcurre entre ocurrencias de Alice, platicas de padre e hijo, platicas de trivialidades, pero Bella jamás participa en ellas.

Esme piensa que Bella actuaba un poco raro, normalmente ella platicaba de todo, gracias a los miles de libros que había leído. Durante el postre le toma la mano, ya que ella estaba sentada entre Edward y Bella.-

-cariño ¿te encuentras bien?-Bella alza la vista y la pasa de los calidos ojos de Esme a los preocupados de Edward, regresa a los calidos.

-si Esme, gracias, pero creo que ya estoy muy llena-Esme aprieta mas el agarre dándole su apoyo-así que…buenas noches-lo ultimo lo dice en voz mas alta para que los demás la escuchen, se para con cuidado de no caer, escucha "que duermas bien" "buenas noches" en el aire. Se suelta del agarre de Esme y camina despacio hacia las escaleras.

Bella solo siente que algo la invade dentro del pecho, que se hace un hoyo y cada vez se hace mas grande, se siente vacía y no sabe porque. Llega hasta su habitación en el segundo piso, junto al de Alice y el de huéspedes, entra y se tumba en la cama.

Ve el techo, pintado de azul con nubes blancas y una hermosa arco iris, eso era obra de Esme, y se queda dormida entre todo lo que le rondaba en la cabeza.

:

-Vamos Bella!!!!ya casi llegas!!!!-la pequeña Alice gritaba a todo pulmón. Bella corría de una base a otra, Esme esperaba justo en la base a donde tenía que llegar, le había tocado formar equipo, con Alice y Carlisle, ya que Esme era así como la ley. Ya tenia un pequeño tramo que correr, pero decidió aventarse por la tierra y tocas con las manos. –Ganamos!!!!!-Alice corrio hacía Bella y la alzo, la brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Por una vez en la vida no te caiste!!!!!-Bella la fulmino con la mirada y pronto Carlisle llego a su lado.

-Bien hecho chicas-se volteo hacía el quipo contrario y les dio una sonrisa burlona a Jasper y a Edward-Unas pequeñas y les ganaron!!!!-y se empezó a torcer de la risa.

Tanya, que tambien había "jugado" con Edward y Jasper, estaba de brazos cruzados y fulminaba a Bella con la mirada, _esa chiquilla me cae mal_, pensaba.

Alice pensaba, que era bueno estar a la moda, pero para hacer deporte tenia que saber vestir, y es que el top y los leggins de Tanya, no dejaban nada a la imaginación, en su interior, todo lo que duro el partido, se había estado partiendo de la risa al ver los intentos de correr de la pelirroja.

-Les dejamos ganar-dijo Jasper, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo que se notara mas su buena figura, Alice se sonrojo.

-Claro que no, acéptenlo, nos llevan 5 años y no pudieron-le dijo Bella con orgullo. Vio como Tanya hacía un puchero y se refugiaba en los brazos de su novio. Se puso roja, pero de ira. Camino hacía donde estaba Esme, se agacho para tomar su mochila y camino hacía la casa para darse un baño.

Había intentado controlarse todo el fin de semana, pero nada, era imposible.

Los demás vieron como Bella se alejaba caminado y viendo el cielo. Edward se sentía un poco culpable, sabía que no debía de haber llevado a Tanya a casa, ya que jamás los visitaba y cuando lo hacía les llevaba una intrusa. _Bravo!!!!eres súper inteligente!!!!._

Alice y Jasper regresaron a la casa, uno a lado de otro.

-Y ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?-pregunto con interés el rubio.

-ammm…no me quejo, ya falta poco para pasar a la Universidad-le respondió sonriendo, y era el año en que habían tomado sus decisiones.

-¿a que universidad te quieres ir?-le pregunto Jasper nuevamente. _Por favor, que diga Londres, que diga Londres._ Rogaba en su mente.

-mmm…estábamos pensando en comprar un departamento juntas…en…-pero un grito la interrumpió.

-Alice!!!!apúrate!!!!que después de la comida tu hermano Edward ya se tiene que ir!!!!-le grito Carlisle desde la puerta. Se paro justo antes de llegar y miro a Jasper con disculpa.

-Tal vez…no te tienes que enterar-le sonrío coquetamente. Jasper sonrío aun mas, Alice era para el.

-mmm…tal vez- Ali estaba a punto de entrar, cuando sintió la calida mano de Jasper sobre la suya.-¿Por qué no me das tu numero Alice?...así podremos estar en contacto y si decides ir a Londres, no dudes en llamarme, tu hermano estará muy ocupado- Alice dirigió su vista hacia donde la dirigía Jasper y vio a un lado de la alacena a Edward y Tanya darse el lote, frunció en seño. Tomo el celular que le extendía Jasper y ella le dio el suyo, pusieron sus respectivos números y se los regresaron.

-Gracias Jazz-y salio corriendo rumbo a las escaleras.

El rubio se dirigió a donde estaba su amigo, puso una mano en el hombro del pelicobrizo, se acerco y le dijo en voz baja.

-No des esos espectáculos en frente de tu familia-y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Edward se separo de Tanya, vio como su amigo se alejaba, pero es que Tanya besaba muy bien, _tal vez solo ando con ella por eso, _y es que todos le decían que era muy tonta para el.

:

Tanya estaba en el asiento de copiloto, Edward manejaba y Jasper iba atrás con los brazos cruzados, como la última vez, pero la razón de ahora, era que Edward lo estaba cambiando. Emprendieron el viaje, y lo ultimo que vieron, fue como Alice, Bella, Esme y Carlisle, les mandaban besos y hacían movimientos con la mano.

Realmente a Jasper le agradaba estar en esa casa, a lado de Alice y con la divertida Bella, era un hogar y eso era lo que se sentía en el interior. Tanya pensaba que ese fin de semana había sido un gran desperdicio de tiempo, esas chiquillas eran intolerables y odiaba como desprendía tanto amor allí adentro, se sintió aliviada al momento de partir.

Edward, se sentía vacío, como cada vez que se alejaba de su familia, pero cada vez se la hacía mas difícil, cada vez que veía a Bella se le hacía muy difícil dejarla ahí. Era cierto que trataba de distraerse con otras cosas, con trabajo con su "novia", con salidas a fiestas, pero nada lo llenaba como poder verla sonreír.

* * *

**Jojojo!!!!espero les haya gustado!!!la verdad es que ya tenia la mitad, pero con eso de que mi laptop se descompuso, me tuve que esperar a que me la arreglaran jeje!!!!**

Ok ok!!!le juro que no puedo dejar de gritar!!!!OH MY EDWARD!!!!!Gracias a **Mariale Sparkies(leo su fic de "La peor cita la mejor", que por cierto se las recomiendo)**….el punto es que gracias a ella…YA VI EL TRAILER DE **NEW MOON**...el link en mi perfil. ESTA WOW!!!!!amo a Jake!!!! Y también les deje el link de **TWILIGHT **y **Twilight Spoof!!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews!!!!:**aridenere:::Edwardkaname(muchas gracias por estar aquí y en mis otros fics!!!!TKM!!!!!!!!!!jojo!!!!):::::Sweet Doll x.::::Gelybelly::::angelic-layer:::::

**Porfis!!!!dejen REVIEWS!!!!!, la verdad los necesito, para saber que piensan!!!si quieren no abran su cuenta, si quieren pongan de los anónimos!!!Pero por favor!!!!!sniff sniff!!!lo suplico!!!!!!jeje!!!!!**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e **


	5. Inicio del plan A

**INICIO DEL PLAN "A"**

Meses…eso es lo que pasaba. Alice se mantenía en contacto con Jasper, se sabían casi toda su vida por medio de mensajes, y es que Jasper, por más que la quería llamar, no tenía tiempo de nada. Jasper había estudiado todo lo que se refería la arquitectura, pero en estos momentos se basaba mas en la arquitectura mecánica, haciendo unos cuantos modelos de coches para Mercedes, Audi, BMW, y Volvo. Todo ello lo mantenía ocupado, gracias a que un año nuevo se abría y con ello, nuevas elecciones de modelos.

Edward tenia un mes, que había terminado sus "servicios" y ahora trabajaba en el hospital privado de Londres, trabajaba desde en la mañana hasta alcanzar la noche, regresaba a su departamento completamente agotado y terminaba dormido apenas tocaba la almohada. Su relación con Tanya había llegado a su final, cuando iban de vuelta a Londres y a ella se le escapo lo que pensaba de las hermanas pequeñas de Edward.

_-son insoportables Edward…-_El estaba terminado de estacionarse frente al departamento de Tanya.

_-Pues son mis hermanas y si tanto te desagradan, yo creo que nuestra relación no va a funcionar-_El la había dejado en claro eso, hasta Jasper estaba sorprendido en el asiento trasero. Tanya salio hecha una furia y azoto la puerta de Volvo.

_-Bien, pero yo soy mucho mejor que esas mocosas!!!!-_

Después de eso no había vuelto a saber nada más de la pelirroja. Jasper y Edward ya se habían independizado, si a eso se referían con que Jasper se mudo al departamento de enfrente de Edward, no podían vivir uno lejos del otro, eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Hermano-lo llamo Jasper, desde la cocina en donde se encontraba haciéndose un sándwich. Edward se encontraba en el sillón, tendido, viendo Doctor Hause.-¿puedes dejar de ver eso?, es totalmente deprimente, y mas por el hecho de que haces _eso_ todos los días de la semana-Edward rodó los ojos, apago el televisor y pensó; _Jasper tiene razón, Por Dios!!!mi vida es deprimente!!!_

Se incorporo y camino hacia la barra de la cocina, en donde apoyo los codos y en sus manos su barbilla, se le quedo viendo a Jasper. Jasper termino de hacer su sándwich, lo tomo entre sus manos, se volteo dispuesto a darle una mordida, pero vio a Edward observarlo atentamente.

-Por Dios!!!!...Edward, ya te hace falta una chica-le dijo mientras le fruncía la frente y Edward rodaba nuevamente los ojos. Jasper salio de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, encendió la pantalla plana de Edward y cambio al canal de MTV.

-Tienes razón-escucho que le decía su amigo desde la barra. Por fin!!!!...hasta que Edward lo aceptaba!!!. Se paro del sillón de un brinco, con el sándwich en mano y empezó a brincar, mastico lo que tenia en la boca y lo trago.

-Bien…hora del plan A-se acerco a Edward y le dijo su plan "A".

:

:

-No!!!Jasper!!!,es mi hermanita, no te dejare ponerle un solo dedo encima-le advirtió. Jasper rodó los ojos y se dijo a si mismo; _sabia que era demasiado para el, vamos a tener que empezar con el plan B._

:

:

Que Edward no le quisiera poner un dedo encima a Bella, era…era…no raro, porque siempre se lo niega a si mismo, era…era…extremadamente raro!!!Bella era hermosa!!!guapa!!!sexy!!!...y todo eso lo sabia gracias a que Alice la había mandado una foto de ellas en bikini…ajam…fue idea de Alice.

El caso, es que estuvieron intentando con el plan B, por mas de tres semanas y nada. El plan había sido salir a todos los clubes de todo Londres. Al ver a Jasper y a Edward entrar a los clubes, inmediatamente tenían a miles de chicas coqueteándoles a su alrededor. El rubio ya se estaba cansando, definitivamente Edward necesitaba…nada de polvo.

Así que empezó el plan C; el plan C, era registrar a Edward en una página de citas en Internet. Todo iba bien, hasta que una de esas citas.

-Jasper!!!!!¿la enfermera?¿mi enfermera?-Edward estaba furioso, así que fue ese día que se entero de _su pagina_ en Internet, que por cierto, tenia mucho pegue.

Ese día Edward salio con la enfermera, que al siguiente día, esparció un chisme en el hospital.

"_Edward y yo nos vamos a casar"_

El pelicobrizo no cabía de la vergüenza, mando a llamar a Cinthya, así es como se llama la enfermera, la hizo pasar a su enorme oficina. La chica se sentó en el sillón de piel negro que se encontraba enfrente de Edward. La chica, prácticamente, estaba temblando de los nervio.

-Cinthya-dijo Edward despacio.

Cinthya empezó a gritar-Ahhhhhh!!!!Edward!!!Te amo!!!!!!-Pero ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?. Edward se paro rápidamente de su asiento.

-Yo NO!!!. Yo no eh AMADO a NADIE!!!Y espero que todo esto siga así-se tapo la cara con las manos. Cinthya, salio con la cabeza baja y con una lagrima en su rostro.

Al siguiente día, renuncio y Edward tuvo que encontrar otra enfermera.

Si, conforme mas se enfrentaba a los sentimientos reales que crecían dentro de el, mas problemas se buscaba.

Así que Jasper decidió regresar al plan A, sin que su amigo se enterara. Saco su celular y mando el mensaje.

_Empecemos con plan "A"_

_J_

Le respondieron al instante.

_Sabia que podríamos, Esme ya organizo todo._

_Ya te quiero ver_

_A_

:

:

:

Alice había estado esperando ese mensaje bastante tiempo.

Jasper y ella mantenían una relación de amistad, ya que habían decidido que la distancia no los favorecía par nada y que el hermano mediano de Alice, se opusiera, tampoco estaba a su favor.

La pequeña se encontraba en el tejado de la casa, observando el paisaje en cuanto su celular vibro y le dieron la luz verde para seguir con el plan A, de unir a Edward y Bella.

Su cara se lleno de maldad, sabia lo que tenia que hacer y ahora su mama tendría que ayudar un poco, faltaba una semana para ese día inesperado. Su celular volvió a vibrar.

_Yo también Al._

…_yo también._

_J_

Se quedo pensando unos minutos mas, acerca de la intensa mirada azul que anhelaba, suspiro y decidió bajar a ver a su mama, seguramente estaba leyendo. Entro por el balcon de su habitación, salio hacia en pasillo, paso enfrente de la habitación de Bella, donde pudo ver que su casi hermana estaba tendida en su cama leyendo. Rodó los ojos y continuo su camino, bajo hasta el primer piso y camino hacia el estudio de su madre, la puerta estaba abierta, asomo su cabeza para cerciorase de que se encontraba ahí y definitivamente, estaba leyendo.

Esme alzo su mirada al sentir a alguien cerca, y vio la cabeza de Alice, con su cabello que terminaba en puntas y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-adelante-la animo a que entrara. No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, Alice entro dando saltitos.

Llego hasta donde se encontraba sentada Esme, era un sillón individual de piel de color crema, se puso de cuclillas y susurro solo para mamá.

-Es hora de llamar a Edward-

Esme sonrío calidamente, estiro su brazo hacia la mesita que tenia a lado y tomo el teléfono inalámbrico que había ahí. Marco unos números y puso el teléfono en su oído. Alice se moría por gritar y brincar, pero se tenía que controlar.

-Edward!!!Amor!!!¿Como estas?-Esme subió el volumen al máximo para que Alice escuchara un poco.

-_Hola mamá…mmm…estoy bien y ustedes ¿Cómo están por allá?-_se escucho la voz de su hermano.

-Estamos bien hijo, deberías de ver, las niñas han crecido bastante…-Esme le guiño un ojo a Alice-…tienes que venir a espantar a sus pretendientes, en especial a los de Bella, no se que hace esa niña para traer a medio mundo a sus pies.-Esme estaba a punto de carcajearse por ver a su hija tirada en el piso y sofocando sus risas en la alfombra.

Por otro lado, Edward estaba todavía con Jasper, en su departamento, después de haberle dado luz verde a Jasper, su amigo había salido y entrado rápidamente, se había sentado a ver la televisión nuevamente y al poco rato había llamado su mama del pelicobrizo. Edward había esperado regañizas y reclamos del porque no le llamaba, pero al contrario de eso, nunca se espero que Esme le dijera que tenia que ir a espantar a los pretendientes de Bella, cuando escucho eso, gruño y Jasper que había estado escuchado todo, le dijo en voz baja "te lo dije".

-_Mamá, de casualidad ¿esta Alice contigo?-_

-Oh!!!no cariño, las niñas ya están en su _cama_- Edward se sonrojo al darse cuenta de a donde lo llevo ese pensamientos, tenia que colgar, sino echaría todo a perder.

-_…mamá…este, me tengo que ir…tengo que…-_

-Oh!!!nonono, cariño, perdón, es que de verdad te extraño y ya no se que decirte para que vengas-Esme puso un tono de tristeza para convencer a su hijo. Edward respiro profundamente.

-_Está bien, el próximo fin de semana estoy por alla-_acepto finalmente.

-Awww!!!muchas gracias hijo, te veo el próximo fin de semana, duerme bien, llega temprano, te quiero!!!-y colgó.

Esme enseguida se empezó a reír, ya sabia lo que Alice tramaba, y sabia que le ayudaría, por el simple hecho de que veía que su hijo se moría por su hijastra, y definitivamente Bella era perfecta para el carácter rebelde de Edward.

:

:

El siguiente fin de semana llego como nadie se lo imaginaba, Alice, Esme, Rose, Emmett y Carlisle habían preparado todo. Claro, estuvo que tuvieron que mandar a Bella a "recoger algunas cosas". Enseguida de que Bella se marcho, sacaron los adornos, comida y todo lo que se pudieron imaginar para un cumpleaños de un veinteañero. Jasper le había mandado un mensaje a Alice de que en 15 minutos llegarían hasta la casa.

Y así fue, Edward estaciono el coche y junto con su amigo se dirigió a la casa, desde que habían salido de Londres, Edward había visto raro a Jasper, estaba muy feliz. No le dio mucha importancia, últimamente siempre estaba así. Llego a la puesta y abrió, mas no se esperaba eso. Cientos de serpentinas volaron justo cuando puso un pie en el recibidor, vio que toda su familia estaba reunida y que Jasper saludaba eufóricamente a todos.

Pero algo lo descoloco, Bella ¿Dónde estaba?. Pero los brazos de su familia no lo dejaron continuar con sus reflexiones.

-Edward!!!!Feliz cumpleaños!!!-grito la mas pequeña, envolviendo en sus diminutos brazos. _Mi cumpleaños!!!¿Como se me pudo pasar?._

-Gracias-suspiro, ya era mas viejo.

Todos seguían felicitándolo y platicando con Jasper, hasta que Edward escucho el timbre. Mientras los demás se dirigían a la cocina, el se regreso a abrir. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con ¿flores?,

:

:

Bella había salido por los "encargos", ya había recogido casi todo, se había dado cuenta de que habían sido cosas envueltas en empaques para regalo. _Pero si yo no cumplo años, Carlisle y Esme tampoco ¿entonces?._ Se dirigió a la ultima tienda que al entrar la invadió un agradable olor a flores, se dirigió a la caja y entrego la nota. Espero unos minutos hasta que la llamaron.

-señorita, aquí esta su arreglo-se quedo en shock al ver, un enorme arreglo que llevaba miles de flores distintas. _¿Cómo voy a llevar eso?._

Todo se resolvió al escuchar a alguien a su espalda.

-Bella ¿necesitas ayuda?-

Se volteo y pudo ver a un hombre, de piel rojiza y cabello negro corto, a la moda, unos hermosos ojos cafés oscuros y un cuerpo muy bien formado.

-Jake!!!!...mmm…si ¿me podrías ayudar a llevar esto a casa?-su amigo le sonrío con unos dientes perfectamente blancos y asintió.

Y así llegaron a casa. Jacob, tomo el arreglo y Bella las cajas, caminaron a la entrada y tocaron. Jake iba adelante con el arreglo, Bella escucho cuando abrieron la puerta y lo único que se ocurrió hacer, ya que no veía gracias a las miles de cajas que llevaba en sus brazos, fue gritar.

-Alice!!!!!!!¿Que demonios?-hizo a un lado las cajas para poder ver a su victima por sobre el hombro de Jake, pero lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

Todas la cajas hicieron un escándalo al caer al piso. Isabella no podía apartar la mirada de esa hermosa y conocida mirada verde. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que tiro todo.

-Humn…muy bien Bells-se burlo Jake. Jake entro a la casa, sin ver al que estaba parado en la puerta y llevo el arreglo hasta una mesa.

-Humn…uh…Edward?-fue lo que pudo decir Bella, antes de agacharse a recoger las cosas.

Edward se había quedado hechizado al ver a Isabella, se veía mejor de cómo la recordaba, definitivamente estaba mejor. Vio como Bella se agachaba a recoger las cosas, dándole una perfecta vista del escote de su pequeña blusa azul de tirantes, sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos y le empezó a ayudar.

-…ammm…si…soy yo-le dijo cuando terminaron de recoger todo y la veía a los ojos. Su piel era completamente de porcelana, sus enormes ojos chocolate estaban enmarcados con unas perfectas pestañas largas y enchinadas. Su cabello marrón estaba brilloso y caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, sus caderas, cintura, piernas o mas bien, _sus curvas, _estaban perfectas.

Bella se sonrojo al ver como Edward la examinaba, cuando pensó que se podía volver un semáforo en rojo, carraspeo, para llamar la atención de Edward.

-Ok, será mejor que entremos-le dijo suavemente, pero Edward no reaccionaba. Camino hacia la sala sintiendo la mirada en su espalda, puso los paquetes en la mesa de centro y se fue al comedor, donde seguramente ya estaban todos.

Llego y vio como su familia comía muy a gusto, como Jake se había unido, se sentó a su lado y de repente sintió todas la miradas sobre de ella. _¿y ahora que?..._

* * *

**Oko!!!!!****Pido disculpas!!!!!**

**De verdad que me vino un bloqueo muy fuerte con este fic!!!!1**

**Y quisiera saber si de verdad les gusta….sniff…sniff…casi no hay reviews!!!!!!**

**Bueno en fin!!!!!**

**Espero les haya gustado!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DEMANDO REVIEWS!!!!!**

**HUELGA, HUELGA!!!!**

**Ya me creo Mafalda!!!!!**


	6. En lo Mas Profundo

**EN LO MAS PROFUNDO**

Esto estaba mal, simplemente su familia sabia que a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero al parecer esta noche estaban decididos a dejarla en semáforo rojo, para toda su vida.

Inhalo y exhalo. Abrió la boca para decir lo que tenia que decir, pero las palabras no salían. La volvió a cerrar y frunció el ceño de frustración.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo por fin.

Todos la seguían viendo.

-ammm…no no, nada-fue la respuesta de Alice, con eso todos siguieron comiendo.

Bella dirigió su mirada a su amigo, el cual encogió loa hombros y le puso mas atención a la comida. La castaña, todavía con escepticismo tomo la cuchara para hundirla en la sopa.

Ya todos estaban entrando en conversación nuevamente.

Edward entro en el comedor con un gran sonrisa, ciertamente se había quedado impactado por Bella, pero lo tenía que superar ¿cierto?, ella ya debería de tener novio, y Edward pensaba que así era mejor, ya que el vivía en Londres y ella en Ipswich.

La comida se desarrollo entre pláticas amenas, entre los relatos de Jasper y Edward en Londres y cosas por el estilo. Y las preguntas que hacia Jasper a Alice y Bella. En general todo en orden o al menos eso pensaba Bella.

La castaña estaba platicando con Jake de su ultimo día en la escuela, en como muchos lloraron hasta mas no poder y como habían disfrutado de una hermosa graduación…pero fue interrumpida por el Rubio.

-Bella-la llamo, inmediatamente la atención se centro en ella.-Dime ¿A que universidad planeas irte?-Bella se quedo callada, había acordado junto con Alice, mantenerlo en secreto.

-Bueno, Bella y yo decidimos irnos a la misma Universidad-respondió Alice por Bella.

Isabella asintió despacio, para luego desviar la mirada hacia el frente en donde se encontró con dos esmeraldas.

Edward quería saber que tan separados iban a estar, así se hacia a la idea de que _jamás podría tener a Bella cerca._

-Pero…¿a que universidad?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, jamás quito la vista de los ojos de Bella.

A la castaña se le fue la respiración pero luego se recompuso y respondió.

-A la Universidad de Londres-dijo muy segura.

El pelicobrizo estaba bebiendo de su limonada cuando recibió la respuesta…se atraganto y empezó a toser.

Claro fue. Edward recibía palmaditas en su espaldad por parte del rubio y Bella un zape por parte de Alice.

-Ash!!!Bella, has arruinado la sorpresa-le reprocho.

-Fue tu culpa Alice, por no haber cambiado de tema-susurro Bella.

Y ciertamente era una sorpresa. Esme y Carlisle aun no sabían nada acerca de la decisión de las chicas, estaban muy felices porque las hayan aceptado en una universidad muy prestigiosa y a la vez un poco tristes, por pensar que sus hijos ya habían crecido e iban a hacer su vida lejos de ahí.

Jasper estaba muy feliz, ya era hora de tener a Alice cerca. Ya iba a poder empezar con sus jugadas y en parte ya no tendría que estar soportando a su irritante amigo. Bella lo podría apaciguar.

Edward no lo podía creer, tanto trabajo que le había costado sacarse de la cabeza a esa chiquilla, para que de un día a otro le digan que la va a tener mas cerca que nunca. Eso era irreal.

Alice, se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los platos y demás. Jasper no perdió una oportunidad y la siguió.

Bella se incorporo y camino a la cocina para hacer café. Entro a la cocina e intento hacer todo con el menor ruido posible, para no interrumpir el momento de Alice y Jasper. Preparo la cafetera y salio al comedor en donde pudo ver a Esme y Carlisle platicar, y a Edward y Jake, matarse con las miradas…Esperen…

_Edward matando con la mirada a Jake?? O era su imaginación?!!_

Se acerco y se puso detrás de la silla de Jake, poso sus manos en los hombros de este y paso la punta de sus dedos por la piel de Jacob.

Jake se tenso, pero cuando supo que era Bella se relajo.

-Alguien quiere café?-pregunto con voz suficientemente alta como para que todos la escucharan.

-Gracias cariño, yo si ¿tu Carlisle?-dijo la dulce Esme.

-yo también-y siguieron su platica.

Edward se paro y camino a la sala sin decir nada. Ver las muestras de afecto de Bella hacia el chucho ese, le molestaba, es cierto que Edward pensaba que eran celos fraternales, lo que tiene un hermano mayor hacia una hermana menor que empieza su vida amorosa.

_Si, claro Edward, esa ni tu te la crees._

Suspiro sonoramente. Algo le dolió en el pecho, no dolía como para tirase al suelo y empezar a gritar, era un dolor que casi no se notaba, pero era dolor, hacia tiempo que eso había desaparecido, desde que se había alejado de…_ella. _Pero claro, ahora regresaba. Y estaba de lo mejor.

Con frustración se paro del sillón en donde se había sentado y se fue a su habitación.

Bella fruncio el ceño al ver que Edward ya no estaba, dirigio la vista a su amigo que habia volteado a verla.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Bella.

-Oh, a de ser que…mmm…se puso celoso-susurro Jake cerca del oído de Bella, esta nada mas se rio y regreso a la cocina.

Vio como su "hermana" se divertía con el agua, sonrío y empezó con su tarea del café. Tomo cuatro tasas y las puso en una bandeja y con otra mano tomo la cafetera y camino a la cocina rogando que no se cayera. Sonrío triunfante al llegar a la mesa, en donde los tres anfitriones le aplaudieron, con el ceño fruncido los volteo a ver uno por uno.

-Lo siento Bella, pero no te caíste-dijo su amigo, ella rodó los ojos.

Puso las tasas y se dispuso a servir el café, ya estaba por la cuarta cuando Jake se paro y dijo.

-Lo siento Bells pero ya es tarde-le dijo, Bella puso la cafetera en la mesa y se volteo hacia Jake.

-Oh, esta bien, te acompaño a la puerta.-

Bella espero a que su amigo diera las gracias por la cena y se despidiera, cuando estuvo listo, caminaron a la puerta.

Abrieron y antes de irse, Jake tomo la mano de Bella y la acerco a el.

-Gracias por invitarme-Bella se quería partir de la risa.

-en realidad…te invitaste solo-le dijo con tono de burla. Jake la fulmino con la mirada.

-Oh…mmm…supongo que gracias-Bella asintió, Jacob se acerco mas y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios-Bueno, nos vemos luego-y salio corriendo a su coche (un BMW negro.).

Bella se quedo pasmada, _su amigo la había besado!!!. _Sintió una pequeña calidez en su estomago pero nada comparado con lo que sentía en presencia de E…_ cállate!!!_.

Entro a la casa y camino al comedor nuevamente, en donde ahora había un pastel de chocolate. Ya todos estaban alrededor, excepto Edward. Se acerco mas y Esme que la vio, le extendió la bandeja en donde había tenido las tazas, pero ahora había un plato con una enorme rebana de pastel con una velita azul encendida, con dos tenedores y dos tazas de café humeante.

-Toma, te toca llevárselo a Edward-dijo su madrastra.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar, siempre hacia lo que Esme le pedía. Ya que solo así le agradecía que la hubiera cuidado desde pequeña.

Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo su rebanada y la veían con burla en sus rostros, los fulmino y luego camino hacia las escaleras para subir.

_Por favor!!!tengo que llegar enterita a la habitación de Edward!!!_

No sabia como, pero ya estaba para en frente de la puerta del cuarto de Edward, sostuvo la bandeja y toco.

-Pase-escucho la voz de Edward pero sonó como un susurro.

Abrió y empujo la puerta hasta ver la figura de _el_, en la cama, boca abajo. Las cortinas estaban corridas y vio como la noche apenas iba cayendo, así que el cuarto estaba iluminado.

_Como cuando esta nublado el día, ósea, si hay luz. _Pensó Bella.

Entro y camino hasta quedar a lado de la cama. Puso la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Edward estaba tranquilo. Bella pensó que jamás lo había visto así, tan tan…tan Edward.

El ojiverde, se la había pasado todo el tiempo acostado en su cama, con la cara escondía para ahogar las ganas de gritar. La irritaba que Bella estuviera con otras personas muy feliz y que cuando estaba con el, se portara tan fría y distante. Quería hacer algo para remediar todo el pasado, era cierto que el que se portaba frío y grosero era el, pero es que Bella lo sacaba de sus casillas, como esa vez que la salvo del lago, se había ido a la casa caminando y envuelto en el frío!!!.

Definitivamente estaba enojado…unos golpecitos en la puerta lo saco de su enojo, respondió y luego la persona paso, camino hasta poner algo en la mesita y sentarse a su lado, de seguro era o Alice y su mama.

Sintió como le acariciaba el cabello y miles de partículas se empezaron a mover por todo su cuerpo, solo había una persona que podía lograr eso. Levanto la cabeza para ver a Bella, con una pequeña sonrisita, pero la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos.

No supo porque, ni la razón ni la circunstancias que lo llevaron a hacer eso.

Se levanto, hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas, tomo suavemente la mano de Bella que había quedado en el aire y la jalo hacia el, la abrazo como si su vida se le fuera en ello. Se sentía calido y completo, no le hacia falta nada mas, ella lo era todo para el.

Bella se tenso al sentir a Edward abrazarla, pero pronto se relajo y le correspondió el abrazo, enterró su nariz en el cuello de Edward y aspiro su aroma, era embriagador.

-Bella, lo siento tanto-y es que era verdad, Edward sentía tanto, no haberla tratado como ella se lo merecía, no haber estado a su lado en los tiempos importantes para ella y haberse alejado.

Bella se alejo un poco hasta verlo a los ojos.

-Edward ¿de que?-

-De no haberte dado un hermano de verdad-le dijo. Aunque en lo más profundo…

…A los dos les dolía aceptar una hermandad.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí el siguiente capi!!!!espero les haya gustado!!!!**

**SI LES GUSTO!!!!::::dejen review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Plis!!!!!**

**Y pues, gracias a un review que recibí, me sentí tan WOW!!!!Que tratare de actualizar mas rápido!!!!!**

Gracias por los reviews**!!!::::VIVI::::Sweet Doll x::::::Edwardkaname(ehhhh!!!por fin te equivocaste!!!!ya pensé que eras Alice!!!!pero recuerda que todo a penas comienza!!!!se pondrá mejor!!)::::yolabertay::::vicmicullen::::aridenere:::::**

Bueno solo quiero decir(no estoy enojada ehhh!!) que veintiún miembros de FF, tienen mi fic en favoritos y solo seis se dignan a dejar un review!!!Solo pido un "hola" un "bien" o lo que sea!!!!plis!!!Dejen review!!!!

**De In tHe DarK, ya solo me queda el prefacio!!!así que ya empezare otro fic!!!!Pasen a la encuesta de mi perfil y vean las posibles opciones!!!!**

**Otra cosa::::me entere que Taylor Lautner venía a México, pero empezaron a decir que fue una falsa alarma, ya que mal entendieron algo que dijo en los "40principales". Si alguien sabe algo, plis háganmelo saber!!!!jeje!!! Y Ojala que la pareja de Kristen y Robert si se cumpla, no es que los quiera presionar ni nada, pero de verdad que estaría súper padre, pero pues si cada quien decide mejor tener su propia pareja, pues bien por ellos!!!!yo como fan lo apoyare!!!!!**

**Ahora si, dejen review!!!!!**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e **


	7. Un nuevo comienzo en una nueva ciudad

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO EN UNA NUEVA CIUDAD**

Bella pensaba que esa escena fue…conmovedora. Si, que Edward se disculpara por haberla tratado como la trato la había hecho sentirse ¿querida?. Pero le había dolido lo de "hermano". Isabella lo quería y mucho, por eso sus actitudes raras y distantes hacia el, pero no sabía de que forma lo quería.

Se dejo caer sobre su cama, viendo el techo y suspiro. Ese momento había sido único y ese momento había sido con él.

………………………………_.flash back……………………_

_Cuando se dieron cuenta de su posición un tanto incomoda, se separaron. Bella le dijo que le había llevado pastel. Ella se alargo hasta tomar el platito con el pastel, y lo acerco. _

_La vela todavía vivía y combinado con la oscuridad de la noche…era…magnifico._

_-Pide un deseo-susurro Bella._

_Edward la miro escéptico, pero luego una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. "es hora de creer en Bella…de creer, en la magia"_

_Cerró__ los ojos y en su mente empezó a pasar todo "dese una oportunidad…con Bella". Inhalo y soplo, apagando esa pequeña luz._

_Se comieron el pastel entre los dos y se tomaron el café ya frío. Cuando acomodaron las cosas en la bandeja nuevamente, se acostaron a ver el anochecer._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::fin del flash back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Y ahora, estaba acostada, recuperándose de la despedida de su "hermano". Habían tenido que salir temprano, para llegar en la noche de ese mismo domingo e ir a trabajar al siguiente día.

La siguiente semana se paro entre compras que quiso hacer Alice, antes de su partida a Londres, ya que los argumentos de la duendecillo eran "es necesario". También empacaron las cosas que se querían llevar al nuevo apartamento, que ya habían amueblado, claro, todo por teléfono y en vía y comunicación con Jasper, que las ayudo. Ya llegando "acomodarían todo al estilo Alice".

-Bien Alice!!!-suspiro Bella, volteándose a ver a la pequeña-es hora de despedirnos….temporalmente-Alice asintió.

Tomaron las margaritas blancas y las aventaron al lago, en donde flotaron.

Alice y Bella rompieron en carcajadas luego de haber soltado unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Esto parece un entierro-dijeron al unísono.

Se despidieron del lago con un simple "hasta pronto" y caminaron de vuelta a la casa. Entraron por la puerta que daba hacia el lago y cruzaron la cocina y la sala hasta llegar a la puerta principal, en donde ya estaban Esme y Carlisle esperándolas.

Llegaron a lado de estos y los cuatro juntos, se abrazaron.

-Niñas. Solo prometan que se cuidaran-dijo Carlisle como papa de familia. Ellas sonrieron y asintieron.

-Bien bien, ahora una foto-Esme, saco una cámara de su bolsillo.

Bella y Alice se abrazaron y sonrieron como nunca. Salio el flash.

-Muy bien "su primer viaje a la Universidad"-cito Esme, así le pondría al reverso de la foto.

Se despidieron nuevamente y caminaron al nuevo auto de Alice, un Porsche amarillo, y se montaron dentro, con las maletas ya guardadas. El celular de ambas a la mano, unas botellas de agua a la mano, dinero por si querían comprar chatarra en el camino y claro, también para la gasolina, si es que les hacia falta.

En todo el camino hacia Londres, Alice cantaba toda la música que iba poniendo, Bella la escuchaba con una sonrisa y veía el paisaje. Tomaban agua cuando era necesario, bajaron solo una vez a comprar papas y refresco y continuaban con el viaje.

Isabella pensaba que todo era tan irreal, que iban a empezar con una nueva vida, en la que Jasper y Edward estarían incluidos, por fin.

Se encontraron el clásico letrero de "bienvenidos" por eso de las seis de la tarde. Alice bajo el volumen al radio y empezaron a buscar la dirección, habían visto el apartamento por medio de Internet, así que solo lo habían visto sin muebles y nunca vieron un croquis o algo por el estilo.

Fuer rápido encontrarlo, era un edificio alto, de color blanco y la gran mayoría eran los cristales de los ventanales, Alice soltó un chillido de alegría, manejo hasta el estacionamiento que estaba debajo del edificio, se estaciono en un lugar libre y salto fuera del coche.

Alice se encamino a la parte de la cajuela, luego Bella la alcanzo, juntas bajaron el equipaje, cerraron el coche y caminaron a las escaleras, subieron hasta el quinto piso, no había elevador, encontraron las puerta de su departamento, Alice introdujo la llave, le dio vuelta y se encontraron de frente a frente con su nuevo departamento.

A la derecha estaba la cocina, que tenia una barra, en frente estaba la espaciosa sala con un equipo de sonido y una tele, de fondo estaba el ventanal. A la izquierda estaba el armario seguido de un pasillo. Caminaron hacia el pasillo, hacía tres puertas, una al fondo, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, la de la derecha era el baño, asi que las otras dos eran las habitaciones.

Alice, se fue brincando a la del fondo, y Bella entro a la de la izquierda.

Isabella se sorprendió mucho al verla, era hermosa, en medio estaba una mullida cama de dos plazas, con cobijas y sabanas blancas, a la izquierda había un armario y un librero, y lo mejor, era el ventanal con cortinas azul turquesa.

Dejo caer sus cosas y corrió hacia el feliz.

-Sabia que te gustaría-escucho la voz de Alice a su espalda. Ella asintió sin voltearla a ver y deleitándose con la hermosa vista de Londres.-oh, pero te la deje porque la otra tiene un enorme armario, es el triple que el tuyo-canto feliz Alice.

Dos horas depuse ya habían arreglado las cosas que trajeron las dos en sus respectivos lugares, solo que el librero de Bella se quedo vacío.

-No te preocupes, podremos regresar por tus libros a Ipswich y conozco a alguien que te querrá dar algunos CD's-Bella la miro raro y Alice solo se encogió de hombros.

Se encaminaron a la cocina, abrieron el refrigerador. Se incorporaron y se volteron a ver mutuamente.

-Esta lleno- susurro Bella. Alice asintió.

-Si-se estiro y tomo un papelito que estaba en un jugo. Se acercaron y las dos juntas lo leyeron.

_Esperamos que hayan llegado bien. _

_Les compramos comida, ya que iban a llegar tarde y no podrían comprar nada. _

_Las veremos pronto.._

_J & E_

Las dos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron, tomaron dos jugos y se fueron a la sala a ver la tele un rato, pero apenas se tomaron el jugo, se quedaron dormidas en los sillones.

:

:

-Jasper, por el amor de Dios, ya te pareces a Emmett-le dijo el pelicobrizo, pero es que ya lo había sacado de sus casillas. Jasper frunció el seño. Tomo una pluma que se encontró en la mesa de centro y se la arrojo a Edward.

Edward fue mas rápido y lo esquivo.

-que reflejos ahh-le dijo Jasper riéndose.

-Esta bien, antes de que me mates-Edward se paro del sillón en donde estaba leyendo unos informes para el siguiente día-las vamos a ver el sábado, pero mañana tenemos que trabajar Jasper-y dicho esto se fue a su habitación. Jasper se paro del sillón, feliz de la vida y se fue a su departamento.

El siguiente día fue muy aburrido para los dos, Jasper ya había entregado todos lo planos en su trabajo y Edward solo estaba a cargo de un caso, que ya casi concluía.

Edward camino por el largo pasillo del hospital, y llego hasta recepción en donde vio a su nueva enfermera. Se acerco y puso los papeles encima.

-Jessica, puedes archivar esto por favor- le pidió. Jessica se inclino mostrando demas de su escote.

-Si Dr. Cullen-tomo los papeles y se volvió a sentar en su silla. Mientras, Edward pensaba que ya era Viernes y mañana vería a Bella y Alice. Por gracia y obra de Jasper, no sabía como lo hacía convencido.-oyó como lo llamaba Jessica. El alzo la vista hasta verla, se mordía el labio, lo cual era malo.-mmm…mañana…-intento decir, pero Edward fue mas rápido.

-lo siento Jessica, pero no mezclo placer y trabajo-tomo los documentos que le extendía la otra enfermera y camino hasta su oficina. Dejo los documentos en su escritorio negro, se quito la bata y tomo su mochila. A diferencia de los demás doctores a Edward no le gustaba usar portafolios, pensaba que lo hacia verse mayor, así que usaba una mochila sencilla que se colgaba de lado, _como en la universidad, _luego pensó en los coqueteos descarados de Jessica y de las demás enfermeras y río._..si, como en la universidad._

* * *

**Vale, esto fue mas como un relleno, pero era necesario para empezar todo!!!!**

**Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!**

**Vicmicullen:::::aridenere:::::::::Stephii****Cullen93::::::::::::Jaazmin::::::::Edwardkaname::::::::meRiis's Little Mind:::::::::AkHaNe:::::::::MERYSUN:::::::::**

**Quiero dar la bienvenida a mi fic a las nuevas!!!!espero les guste!!!!!!**

**Y a las viejas!!!!jajajajXD!!!!!!!!gracias por leerme!!!!!!1**

**PASEN POR::::::**

**MIS OTROS FICS!!!**

**MI BLOG!!!!!**

**MI HI5!!!!!**

Grax grax!!!!!!

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e **


	8. Ya es hora de hacer algo

**YA ES HORA DE HACER ALGO**

El rubio de ojos celestes, estaba enojado, Jasper enojado, eso era algo que no se veía muy a menudo. Pero es que su amigo lo sacaba de sus casillas, se supone que tenía que ser al revés, no así. Habían pasado dos semanas, dos semanas!!! y no habían visto a las chicas, ¿Por qué? Porque el testarudo de Edward huía de lo inevitable.

Estaba dibujando las últimas líneas de un diseño que le tomo más de 5 meses, trazo unas líneas de guía, y listo. Apago la lámpara que estaba sobre su mesa de dibujo, puso su lápiz en el lapicero y camino a la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico y saco pizza congelada, la puso en un plato y la metió al microondas, se calentó, la saco y la comió. Se quedo mirando la nada, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba saliendo de su departamento y dirigiéndose a su Audi, definitivamente la tenia que ver.

-Alice, ¿ya tenemos todo?-pregunto Bella. Alice levanto la vista de su revista y asintió.

Ya faltaba un día para entrar a la Universidad, y Bella repasaba las cosas que tenia que llevar, mientras Alice con confianza ya leía una revista.

Era domingo por eso de las cuatro de la tarde y pues, estaban ahí, en su departamento, sin nada que hacer.

_Tendríamos algo que hacer si Jasper y Edward hubieran venido._ Pensó Alice.

Estaba echa una furia, Jasper le había dicho que llevaría a Edward para salir en plan "pareja", el con Alice y Edward con Bella, pero no se había resignado a aparecer en estas dos ultimas semanas.

Bella…bueno, Bella no tenia ningún interés en particular, solo se encargaba de que sus nervios no se desbordaran antes del Lunes.

El timbre las sacó de sus pensamientos, las dos se pararon de un salto, dando gracias al cielo que tuvieran visitas y corrieron a la puerta.

Alice llego antes y abrió, encontrándose con ese muchacho que la traía a sus pies. Bella lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y decidió darles espacio, yéndose a su habitación.

Llego a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama, dirigió su vista al ventanal y vio el cielo. Las nubes eran delineadas por un suave tono naranja, indicando que el sol estaba en proceso de ocultarse, suspiro, era un paisaje conmovedor.

Su puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una hiperactiva Alice.

-Bella…mmm…Jasper me ah invitado a dar una caminata ¿quieres venir?-sabia que su amiga lo hacia por cortesía, para no dejar la sola, lo que realmente quería era pasar tiempo a solas con Jasper.

-No, no te preocupes, no me van a robar en el depa-le sonrío. Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero Bells, estaré a tiempo para dormir-y salio corriendo.

Escucho como tomaba su bolso y como se cerraba la puerta, espero 15 minutos y se levanto. Tomo su bolso cruzado, metió sus llaves, dinero y su celular, camino a la puerta del departamento, abrió y salio.

Era la primera vez que Alice la dejaba prácticamente sola, y no la molestaría en mucho tiempo. Salio del edifico y empezó a caminar por las calles.

Todo se le hacia tan clásico y elegante, a la vez moderno, era una genial combinación para una ciudad, las calles tenían pequeños charcos, ya que estaban en temporadas de lluvia. Sonrío con excitación y siguió caminado, llego a una calle en donde se expandía mucho comercio, veía los puestos con mucho interés y percepción.

Edward había estado sumido en su trabajo, o por lo menos lo intentaba. Que las chicas estuvieran mas cerca no lo iba a distraer. Paso a la última habitación, checo los cambios del paciente y sonrío, ya podía descansar por hoy, su paciente estaba estable.

Como todas la veces que se iba, pasaba por su oficina, dejaba los papeles para el siguiente día, se quitaba la bata, se ponía su suéter, se colgaba su mochila y salio. Caminaba hacía la puerta de cristal del edificio, cuando de reojo vio que una rubia se acercaba, apretó el paso, pero no fue suficientes.

-Dr. Cullen-lo saludo Jessica. Edward se volteo resignado.

-¿Qué tal Srita. Stanley?-Jessica frunció el ceño, Edward jamás la ah dejado llamarlo "Edward"

-ammm…me preguntaba si ¿podríamos tener una cena de _colegas_?-dijo la rubia.

-Lo siento Srita. Pero tengo planes, buenas noches-vio como Jessica se desilusionaba y luego salio lo mas rápido que pudo.

Ya afuera, respiro el aire de libertad y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, se encamino a su departamento, no es que no tuviera coche, pero no se le había antojado manejar el día de hoy.

Vio como el cielo ya se teñía de un azul obscuro y suspiro, su cabeza empezó a traerle imágenes no deseadas, imágenes de ella. De sus ojos chocolates, de sus bucles marrones, de su piel porcelana, y de esos labios carmín.

Si, era cierto que la quería, pero no había tenido el tiempo y el coraje para pensar en ello, había estado evitando a toda costa verla…sumido en sus pensamientos siguió caminando, doblo en la esquina, pero algo no lo dejo continuar…algo choco contra su pecho, la distracción había hecho que chocara con alguien, y en acto reflejo había tomado los hombros de esa persona.

-Yo, lo siento mucho…-empezó a decir, bajo la mirada y se encontró con lo que había estado evitando.-…¿Bella?-se sentía confuso.

Bella no había visto por donde caminaba y había terminado colisionando con un duro pecho, levanto la vista para encontrarse esas esmeraldas.

-Oh!!!Edward…yo…lo siento-se intento separar de el, pero no se lo permitió.

_Ya es hora de que haga algo. _Se dijo a si mismo.

-Bella, ¿quieres tomar un café?-Bella, sin creerse lo que escuchaba, solo logro asentir. Edward sonrío, la soltó, pero entrelazo una mano con la de ella, para guiarla a un café cercano.

_¿Pero que hice? Le acabo de ver y ya voy de la mano de Edward_. Pensó Bella. Se le subieron los colores a la cara, se sentía tan bien la calidez de la mano de Edward, sentía como miles de "cosas" volaban por su estomago…eso…era raro…para ella…

Obviamente que ya conocía a Edward, _ja!!!de toda la vida!!!._ Y siempre se había preguntado a ella misma, el "porque" de eso que le hacia sentir.

Edward sintió una electricidad que comenzaba en la palma de la mano, de donde llevaba el agarre de Bella. Era tan tranquilizador llevarla así, suspiro y apretó un poco más el agarre.

Caminaron unas cuatro cuadras hasta que quedaron en frente de una acogedora cafetería. Edward abrió y todavía sin soltar a Bella, entraron, la calidez y el olor del lugar los golpeo inmediatamente haciendo que sus cuerpos se relajaran. Edward la guío hasta el fondo y se sentaron en una mesa para dos.

Se soltaron, era necesario, parecerían más que "hermanos". La mesera llego enseguida, Bella la vio de arriba abajo, era bonita, de cabello negro lacio, con flequillo y ojos grises.

-Buenas noches ¿Qué van a tomar?-la mesera se le quedo viendo descaradamente a Edward. Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Bella?-le dijo Edward.-la mesera volteo a ver a Bella y pensó que no era una rival, sonrío.

-amm…un chocolate caliente-dijo. La mesera lo anoto y se volteo a Edward.

-igual-respondió.

-ahora les traigo sus ordenes-le guiño un ojo al pelicobrizo, este solo rodó los ojos y presto atención a Bella.

Bella entrelazaba una y otra vez los dedos de sus manos, no sabia que decir y ciertamente Edward tampoco. La mesera regreso con los chocolates y los puso en frente, al ver que no le hacia caso ninguno de los dos, se fue un poco enojada por no haber podido llamar la atención del muchacho.

-No has ido-rompió el silencio Bella.

-¿están cómodas en el departamento?-la evadió, pero Bella no le iba seguir el juego.

-Dijeron que irían-le reprocho.

-¿llegaron bien…-pero Bella lo interrumpió. Se había parado y había golpeado la mesa con una mano.

-No se porque me importa que vayan o no, de hecho no se porque me importas tu-estaba a punto de tomar su bolso que había colgado en la sillas cuando Edward se paro y se puso a su lado.

-Por favor…no te vayas-Bella lo fulmino con la mirada, y empezó a ver a toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor que los veía atentamente.

-Esta bien, pero quiero salir de aquí-Edward sonrío. Tomaron los chocolates y dejaron el dinero en mesa.

Salieron caminando uno a lado de otro, iban callados, las palabras se habían vuelto a ir.

Bella, estaba enojada, y no sabia la razón, bueno, puede que si. Pensaba que no conocía a Edward, unos meses atrás, estaba con su novia Tanya. Después esa novia desaparece, cuando se le encuentra en casa, todo es tan distante y de un momento a otro están abrazados y comiendo pastel, luego llegan a Londres y ni una señal de vida de parte de el, y ahora que se lo encuentra, parece como si fuera su papa!!!. Era desesperante!!!!.

_La verdad…es que no lo conozco…_Se dijo.

Caminaban ahora por el parque.

-tal vez…debamos hablar luego Edward-le dijo. Edward se congelo justo donde estaba. _Ella no me quiere ver._

-vale-fue su única respuesta. Bella al ver que se paro, se regreso y se puso a su lado.

-Solo…es…que…esto es tan raro-quiso dar una explicación. Lo volteo a ver, el tenia la mirada perdida. Se acerco, se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

De un momento a otro Edward se encontraba solo, parado, con los pensamientos puestos en ella. _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué cuando estoy con ella se me va la razón? ¿Por qué no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella?._

Bella llego abatida al departamento, Alice todavía no estaba. Ya se había terminado el chocolate, a lo que solo llego y se tumbo en su cama, se quedo viendo la luna, por su mejilla, algo brilloso y salado, cayo.

_Yo…te quiero…_

* * *

**Aquí el siguiente capi!!!!ja!!!!**

**Espero les haya gustado!!!a mi si, trate de mostrar las confusiones que tiene cada uno, de ahora en adelante las cosas se puede poner difíciles, cada quien va a tener que luchar por lo que siente y si uno no se siente bien consigo mismo, los dos juntos jamás se van a poder sentir bien!!!espero me entiendan, y pues ya saben, los dos se quieren, pero les es difícil aceptarlo, ya que siempre había vivido juntos y apenas esos sentimientos están brotando.**

**Bueno ya me cayo!!!!SI TIENEN UN REGAÑO Y ALGO, PLIS, AGANMELO SABER!!!!**

_Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!_

_:__**yolabertay**__:::::__**day-whitlock**__::::::::::__**anyreth**__:::::::::__**Jaazmin**__:::::::::::__**MERYSUN**__::::::::::__**aridenere**__:::::::__**EdwardKaname**__:::::::__**Sweet Doll x**__::::::::::::::::__**Hinabell Cullen**__::::::::::::::__**Vicmicullen**__:::::::::::__**StephiiCullen93**__:::::_

PASEN A MI PERFIL A VOTAR!!!jaja!!!si quieren saber de que, pues pasen ja!!!!!

**Reviews!!!!reviews!!!!reviews!!!!reviews!!!!reviews!!!!r****eviews!!!!reviews!!!!!reviews!!!!reviews!!!reviews!!!!reviews!!!!reviews!!!!**

**E i i p r i i L . H a l e **


	9. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos

**TAN CERCA…PERO…TAN LEJOS**

-y ¿Qué tal Bella?-le pregunto Alice.

-mmm…normal-respondió con desgana, o al menos es lo que se podría decir ya que iba caminando a lado de una de las personas mas hiperactivas del mundo.-¿y tu?-intento seguir la conversación.

-Pues estuvo genial, conocí a una compañera que se parece mucho a Angela, es tan sencilla y buena onda. Luego encontré al típico "Mike" se llama Royce, es muy guapo, pero claro, es arrogante, pero para hablar de guapos…pues para eso ya tengo a Jasper-Alice hablaba mucho, pero era bueno, así alguna de las dos sacaba conversación.

La pequeña noto que su hermana andaba muy distraída desde hace…hace…desde que la dejo en el departamento y se fue con Jasper.

-Ok Bella-se adelanto y se puso en frente de su amiga para que le prestara toda la atención de mundo-ya dime que te pasa, desde que Jasper me secuestro, estas muy distraída-Bella se paro, respiro hondo y saco el aire.

_¿Será hora de contarle?_. Se pregunto.

-Alice, no es nada-se escucho el toque de termino del almuerzo, esquivo a Alice y camino a su salón.

Alice se quedo petrificada. _A que me entero, a que me entero, sino es por que me llamo Alice Cullen._

Bella entro a su salón, le tocaba Literatura, se sentó justo a lado de la puerta, como era el primer día de clases, todo era mas de una introducción y de conocer a sus compañeros. Todos pasaban en silencio, ya que la profesora ya se encontraba ahí. Se quedo observando el cielo por la ventana, se le hacia grandioso poder estar un poco mas cerca de Edward, pero a la vez se ponía un poco triste, por el simple hecho de que la frase: "tan cerca, pero tan lejos", se le aplicaba a su rara relación.

Suspiro y volteo a la izquierda, y se encontró con una mirada miel.

-Hola, soy Demetri-la castaña se quedo pasmada. Ciertamente el tipo no estaba nada mal, tenia el cabello, castaño claro, con un corte moderno, una hermosa sonrisa y no hay que dejar atrás sus ojos mieles.

-mmm…hola-dijo con todo la indiferencia del mundo. Ella ya tenia los ojos puestos en un doctor.

-mmm…¿Cómo te llamas?-el chico era persistente.

-Be…-

-Muy bien chicos, soy la maestra Rose Mary y yo les impartiré la clase de Literatura…-ufff, por suerte la maestra no había dejado que le dijera su nombre al tipo guapo.

La clase por fin había terminado. Le encantaba literatura, la adoraba, pero tener la insistente mirada de Demetri sobre ella, la había hecho sentirse un poco incomoda.

Había podido salir justo al término de la clase y fuera del salón apretó el paso, rogando que no la siguiera, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Hey!!!-escucho la voz de Demetri, no se detuvo. Escucho como se acercaba corriendo y rogó que por una vez en la vida, el chico tuviera la suerte de ella y cayera el piso.

_Ok, eso fue un poco cruel_. Se sonrío a si misma.

La tomaron de la muñeca suavemente, se detuvo y tuvo al castaño en frente de ella.

-Oye, no me dijiste como te llamabas-le reprocho, Bella forzó una sonrisa.

-mmm…soy Bella-le dijo.

-_Bella, _te pega-se le hizo lindo, la forma en que le sonreía..

-humn…gracias-se sonrojo.

-de hecho, no hay porque…y pues bueno, ya nos veremos Bella-Demetri tomo la mano de Bella y le dio un pequeño beso, sin dejarla de verla a los ojos, después de fue caminando hacia el otro lado del pasillo hasta desaparecer. Bella seguía atónita, no es que no estuviera guapo, de hecho le gusto, y se veía tan lindo y sincero.

_¿Qué piensas Bella? Pronto veraz a Edward…muy pronto._

-Bella!!!!-la duendecillo llego corriendo a su lado- ¿Quién era ese? Esta muy guapo!!-la pequeña sonrío como nunca, estaba feliz porque su amiga, por fin, se fijara en alguien.

-humn…guapo si, pero _mi corazón es de alguien mas-_lo ultimo los susurro, pero al parecer la pequeña lo escucho, Alice se puso seria.

-¿enserio? ¿y se puede saber quien?-frunció el ceño y se le quedo viendo a la castaña. Bella negó y camino a la salida. Las clases se habían terminado.

Gozaban de la calidez de su nuevo departamento, con tazas de chocolate entre sus manos y una buena película de por medio. Terminando de hacer sus deberes se había dedicado a eso, se asearon y se pusieron cómodas en sus suaves sillones.

La noche llego y con eso, la espera de otro nuevo día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Enseguida de que el llamado a la puerta se escuchara, Bella se había levantado del desayunador y había caminado a abrir, se sorprendió al ver al rubio a las 7 de la mañana en el borde de la puerta.

-¿Jasper?-dudo.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto amablemente.

-bien bien ¿y tu?-dijo con cortesía.

-amm…bien-Jasper se asomaba por sobre el hombro de Bella, buscaba una pequeña figura.

-Alice se sigue arreglando ¿quieres pasar?-Bella se aparto de la puerta, y Jasper paso, hacia la sala.- Alice!!!!-le grito.

-Bella!!!ya te dije que ya voy, la belleza no se hace sola!!!-Bella se tapo la boca para no carcajearse.

Jasper se estaba mordiendo la lengua pata no reírse, se le hacia cómica la actitud de la pequeña, pero aun así, le gustaba.

Alice salio con su bolsa de útiles en su hombro y acomodándose el pantalón de mezclilla y sin poner atención a lo que estaba en frente de ella.

-Ya Bella, para que me dejes de molestar-alzo la vista para encontrarse a un Bella roja de la risa.-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto, Bella señalo hacia la sala, Alice camino extrañada hacia donde se dirigía la señal. Vio al ojiazul.

-Hola Alice-le dijo suavemente y acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla. Alice no cabía de la vergüenza y se puso tan roja como Bella.

-Humm…Hola Jazz.-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jasper se había ofrecido a llevarlas a la Universidad, así de paso tendría un tiempo con Alice, ya sabia que Bella entendía las indirectas. Cuando se estaciono en frente de una de las entradas al campus, Bella abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y se despidió.

-Gracias Jazz, te veo luego-

-ammm…si, pero también veraz a alguien mas el día de hoy-le dijo con un toque de maldad.

Bella se iba a regresar a interrogar a Jasper, cuando sintió la mirada asesina de Alice, entonces, decidió dejarlo para después. Salio y se dirigió a sus clases.

-mmm…a que te refieres con eso?-le pregunto Alice que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-A que Edward, ya esta menos bobo que los otros días.-se rieron de comentario-No, bueno, cuando iba saliendo de mi departamento, Edward salio de suyo para gritarme "si ves a Alice, encárgate de averiguar a que hora sale Bella" y entro nuevamente-los dos fruncieron el seño al no saber que era lo que planeaba Edward.

-Yo creo que ya esta reaccionando, solo espero que no se tarde, Bella esta teniendo muchos pretendientes en la Universidad y por cierto, _salimos _a la una-abrió la puerta del copiloto dispuesta a salir, pero sintió como Jasper la jalaba del brazo y la acercaba a el.

-Solo espero que yo no me haya tardado-le dijo muy cerca de los finos labios de la pequeña.

-Supongo que me hiciste esperar mucho-Alice sonrío, sus labios ya se rozaban.

-Lo siento _ma petite*-_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ok, Jasper me tiene que explicar algo_, se dijo a si misma.

Frunció el seño y continuo con los apuntes. El maestro no se callaba por nada del mundo y se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil concentrarse en las definiciones.

Rayo lo que había escrito, por alguna extraña razón, se estaba comiendo las letras o las reemplazaba por una "E". Si no hablaba con el, el día de hoy, definitivamente, tendrían problemas.

El almuerzo ya había pasado, había desayunado junto con Anne, la copia de Ángela, su plática había sido muy amena y entretenida, y de Alice, de Alice no sabía nada.

Se encogió de hombros, para esta hora, ya iba caminado hacia la salida, sus clases habían terminado, pero algo se le había hecho raro. Ni Alice, ni Demetri se habían dignado a aparecer ese día.

-Bella!!!-ups!!_olvídenlo._

-Hola-se volteo hacía la voz, ya no quería ser grosera, si Edward no aparecía ni nada por el estilo, pues ella no iba a tener la culpa de lo que ocurriera mas adelante.

-¿Cómo estas?-le dijo sonriente.

-Bien gracias ¿tu?-

-Bien, pero cuando te vi, estuve perfectamente bien-Bella se sonrojo.

Demetri estaba por invitarla a salir, cuando vio por sobre el hombro de Bella, que alguien los observaba con los brazos cruzados y un poco enojado, le dio miedo y pensó que era el hermano protector de Bella o su novio o que sabia el.

-mmm…parecer que vinieron a buscarte-le dijo. Bella se sobresalto ¿pero quien habrá ido por ella?, se dio la vuelta y casi se cae al verlo.

-humn…si, parece que me tengo que ir, te veo luego-se despidió y se dio la vuelta y con la barbilla en lato camino hacía el. Definitivamente debería de matar a Jasper.

Llego y se planto en frente de el, con sus ojos sobre los ojos del chico.

-Bells-había sonado más como un suspiro.

-Edward-

_Al parecer también salio como suspiro, _se dijo.

No lo pudo evitar, y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. El era tan…tan bello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-lo dijo sin pensar, se sonrojo.

-_Tenia que verte_-le dijo entre risas, le encantaba el sonrojo de Bella.

* * *

***mi pequeña**

**Bien!!!cap!!!**

**Lo siento tanto, en verdad tengo un explicación, el caso, fue que ya entre a la preparatoria y pues digamos que se me hizo un poco pesada la primera semana, nuevos maestros, mas materias, mucho material, y no saben, nuevos chavos!!!!!jajaja!!!!pero eso si, estoy siendo muy responsable, estoy entrenando, yendo a la escuela, "haciendo tarea" y bla bla…**

**Solo pido mil disculpas y me entiendan, ya que todo es nuevo para mi!!!.**

_PASEN A VER MI NUEVO POEMA, LO LLAME "GOTAS BRILLANTES" [fue de algo que me paso, mas o menos y esta hermoso, dejen comentarios]!!!!, si no aparece, el link de mi blog, esta en mi perfil!!!! _http:// eiipriilmagiicworld . blog spot. com /

**REVIEWS!!!!REVIEWS!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!! REVIEWS!!!!REVIEWS!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!****REVIEWS!!!!REVIEWS!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**E i i p r i i l . H a l e **


End file.
